Sell Out
by Shiho3.2.1
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi... Why are they all so involved in Naruto's life as a porn star? Sequal is out COMPLETE
1. Easier the intro

--

_**Chapter One…**_

_**It was easier back then, right?**_

--

The rain was pouring down…

My chilled hands were wrapped neatly around the small glass cup in front of me. The steam drifting up to my nose and warming my core with the taste and smell of it. I often found myself here nowadays.  
My reasoning being none other than one of the workers here. But, I don't deserve such freedoms…

He was cleaning the other dishes behind the counter.

I enjoyed the peace of this place, I guessed. He was just some sort of plus. A person that maybe… I wanted for myself. A person I wanted to be.

I glanced at him, knowing my eyes were reflecting my remorse and envy of him. He'd catch me one day but it wouldn't matter. I'd just be happy he knew how much I hated him for being what I couldn't be.  
Or… something.

I looked away just when I knew he noticed me.

Maybe I didn't want him to know I envied him. A mere coffee-shop owner. Why would I envy that?

"_Because he's everything you wish you were as you stated earlier. You want the simple life."_

I closed my eyes.

So the voice in my head was back again for the third time this morning, and umpteenth time this week.

I didn't want to hear him. Not that I could help it or make him stop.

The man's eyes were on me; the eyes of the man I admired.

I took another sip of the drink in my hands, fingerless gloves serving virtually no purpose in this damp weather. I laughed a little at the realization.  
Stupid really…

I didn't mind he was watching me now. If I was lucky, maybe he'd be interested enough to talk to me, but this guy… Hopefully he knew better.  
I was trouble and a mess. Problems up to my neck and skeletons filling my closet to the brim.

"Naruto."

I stiffened. That voice…

I looked up.

My boss.

His eyes were cold as always. I never expected differently though. He was, after all, just my boss when it came to times like these. I looked away.

He should've called first at least.

I pushed myself away from the table without another word. I didn't have much say so anyway.

Itachi, my boss, made his way to the glass double doors and waited there patiently as I made my way to the same spot. I was careful though. I made sure to go a little slower, knowing the other guy, the one I envied, would see my hesitance when it came to following this other man. I wasn't unhappy. Just hesitant.

I dropped the coins on the table and made my way over to Itachi.

I wouldn't be back here for a while…

--

The voice in my head was laughing at me. I tried my best to ignore him but it was rare that I was successful.

"You go there often, don't you Naruto?" Itachi asked his hands firmly on the steering wheel. I nodded and smiled.

"The coffee there is so simple and delicious. I found it when I found you." I said with the rehearsed smile on my lips and easy grace in my voice.

"The shoot today," I continued. "I heard that I'll be getting a partner."

My voice, I heard it trail off at the end. I didn't want a partner and I couldn't mask that.

"Today's shoot was canceled. Your partner didn't show up."

My eyes widened. I was staring directly at him now.

This was… I smiled suddenly.

"You're happy?" He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him a bit.

"I don't like sharing the spot light, Itachi-sama." I answered truthfully. I hated being compared to others and putting me next to someone who may be better or worse than me wasn't on my to-do list, if on a list at all.

He smiled a small rare smile. "You never seemed the type to like that." He agreed.

His features were soft here and I liked that. It was rare I ever saw him smile hence 'the small rare smile'. I probably treasured these moments.

"So what will we be doing today then? If my shoot's canceled you've got to have something planned for me or you would've just texted me." I pressed, smiling at him now.

I really liked it more when he was my friend and not my boss, but more often than not…he was my boss. So this shared happiness never lasted long.

Itachi fell silent, either trying to figure out how to say something or just not wanting to and trying to get around it.  
I sighed a little.

"Naruto…" He began and I hummed softly letting him know he had my attention. "How long have you been bugging me that you want to go back to school?" he asked as we came to halt at a stop light.

I took a few seconds to ponder it thoughtfully. "Probably…" I paused. "about two or three years now." I finished.

Me going back to school somehow seemed like a lost cause after he had ignored my request saying it was impractical.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me briefly before glancing back at the road when the light turned green again.

"Because," he said. "I enrolled you to a new high school. It's for privileged children. If you wish to attend then you have to keep a low profile and –"

I stopped listening, having just fallen into complete shock.

I was too old for high school wasn't I? I was… I was… I couldn't remember how old I was. I thought I was twenty-two or something… I had to lie in order to keep the job I had for this magazine company thing. It had been too long and Itachi had drilled in the fake age so, naturally I lost sight of it.

A high school… for privileged children.

"I'm privileged, Itachi-sama?" I asked.

He looked at me again with the same unwavering eyes, and nodded once. That was all I was going to get from him if I didn't ask anything further.

"Is it because you take care of me, Itachi-sama?" I asked with a practiced smile.

This was degrading, but I did it to myself… It was me that was acting liked a trained puppy for my master. The one using my face and body to get what I was after. A real whore.

He nodded again and I smiled still. Of course it was because of him. He was paying for everything I owned.

"Now I'm going to take you to school tomorrow."

'_I start tomorrow?!' _I gasped. "R-really?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for the stutter.

He didn't say anything, and that was fine. It was a stupid question. And, with my luck he had probably told me everything when I was busy trying to figure out my age.

"Itachi…" I started, looking out the window so he wouldn't see how depressed I was actually feeling. "Thank you."

"Hn."

And I laughed…

--

I woke up excited.

It would've sucked if I hadn't, but I did so it didn't. :)

It was very dreamlike… Being this happy over going to school. Who knew I'd actually find the news to be relieving. It gave me a chance to say, 'I'm normal after all. Because I go to school like any other kid.'

But, before I could walk out the door I paused. I was somewhat scared.

What if they didn't like me?

What if they shunned me?

Would I even truly enjoy this new experience?

What if it sucked?

I shuddered and leaned my back against the door. Leave it to me to have these fears so suddenly right before I could even get started.

"_You were always like this. Too afraid to do anything on your own. That's why you're stuck with Itachi." _

The voice again… Where they my thoughts or just a voice in general?

…Why would the voice in my head be a thought if it had its own voice?

I frowned. "I'm not afraid." I declared. But maybe I didn't convince it; the voice started laughing a rhythmic laugh that I hated so much.

"_So go out the door." _It suggested or teased. It was hard to tell now, but like a good little dog, I obeyed.

My knees were a little shaky but I figured I'd make it. I was early anyway.

--

My path there was pretty much straight forward. With Itachi beside me in the car I noticed different things that probably wouldn't have interested me if I hadn't noticed that my way to this school passed my coffee shop.  
I caught myself looking for him, the man I hated, but to my dismay…he wasn't there this morning. Some other woman was tending to everyone, along with a few other people I didn't care to take notice of. They were always there anyway, but I never failed to show up on a day where that man was there.

'_How odd.' _I thought looking away to glance at Itachi.

It was funny; how I never pictured myself to be fortunate whenever I thought about my life being under Itachi's charge, but, if I really thought about it, he could've very well left me in the gutter he found me in. I could've died on the streets like any other worthless life.  
It was here, that my face saved me as well. It's come in handy a couple of times. I was glad for that but only for that.

I was nothing but trouble after all.

"Hey, Itachi-sama." I chirped, hoping I had his attention. "You told me to act normal, so am I supposed to feel nervous?"

Itachi gave me one of those quick side glances before nodding the answer to my question. I settled into my seat and took in a deep breath.

I hoped I'd make friends today.

--

My first few steps into the school building were slow and careful. It was almost crucial I didn't make an entire fool of myself the first day I entered. I said 'entire fool' because I knew I was already rusty from lack of coming here…so yeah. Entire fool.

--

(*Normal p.o.v.*)

"Sasuke, there's a new kid at the front desk."

"Why are you telling me?" he asked, glaring at the teacher's pet known as Rock Lee.

"Because! They're going to want one of us to show him around and they keep looking at you." He persisted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at the front. His eyes widening a fraction.

'_T-that boy! From the shop!'_ Sasuke froze.

He put his back to the door quickly shutting it. _'I can't go out there, can I? I know who he is. I __**know **__who he is.' _

His face became hot. He shook his head violently. _'No. No. Don't freak out. It's okay that he's in almost every magazine I read…' _he looked over his shoulder at the blonde that was smiling like he did for the countless photos he took._ 'He shouldn't be anything special.' _He decided with one final nod.

"Sasuke." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He jolted.

"Y-yes?" He answered looking over at them. The blonde's eyes were on him and they were wide with obvious shock.

'_He recognizes me, as well?' _Sasuke wondered idly.

He walked out the door ignoring Lee's "I told you so." And made his way over to the blonde repeating his inner mantra of, _'It doesn't matter he's my fantasy. It doesn't matter he's my fantasy. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It doesn't…'_

"Hey." He said.

The blonde blinked twice before smiling suddenly. "Nice to see you again, Mr." he said softly.

Sasuke felt a little giddy as well as embarrassed.

"Yeah." He managed to get out. "You…need me to show him around, Headmaster Tsunade?" He asked.

She eyed the two quizzically. "You two know each other?" she asked.

The blonde answered before Sasuke could open his mouth.

"I've seen him before at a favorite coffee shop of mine. I go there almost every Sunday and Tuesday and Thursday and Friday. But I only get to stay for a couple of minutes. I have school, you know." He lied easily.

Sasuke's eye twitched, knowing the boy would stay for hours at a time on any day; he never had specific days of coming. And every time he went his phone would buzz just before he left, it wasn't until recently that Itachi, his own brother, started picking up the blonde.

Sasuke looked away from the two, narrowing his eyes a bit. _'I'll have to ask him what he's doing with my brother.' _He noted.

"C'mon." he said turning in the direction of the main hall. "I might as well show you where everything you'll need to know is."

The boy nodded and said a polite goodbye to the headmaster before jogging to keep up.

Sasuke could feel his nervousness rise a tiny bit. Soon they'd be alone together. All alone. Just the two of them.

He had already seen this boy naked via magazine, but to imagine touching that body the way he dreamed of- He shuddered to himself.

"So your name's Sasuke." The boy said, leaning forward to see Sasuke's face.

"My name's Naruto." He greeted.

"Hn."

Naruto blinked. _'Itachi does that, too? I wonder if they're related…'_

"I didn't know you were a high school student. Not many of them own their own shops, you know. And you make delicious coffee. A true gift to the world or something. Really, it's great!"

"Are you trying to suck up to me or something?" Sasuke asked, veining at him from the corner of his eyes. Naruto, never guessing that Sasuke just wanted to be sucked off by him not sucked up to…

Naruto's smile faded and he stared ahead of him.

"No. Not really. I just…wanted a friend to talk to." He answered with a hidden pout. He came back to look at him in the face. "I haven't exactly been to school in a long time. But, I'm sure you guessed that by now."

"Yeah." He agreed, not looking at the cute little blonde beside him. He just wanted him to be a fantasy. He didn't want to know him. That would ruin everything.

"So why lie to the Headmaster?" he asked however.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "I was told to. It makes things easier. Besides…" he smiled again. "I think that if she thinks I'm smart enough to be in the grade level I'm eligible for then lying's well worth it. Especially since I seem to be in the same grade level as you."

Sasuke glared at him coldly.

He'd definitely ruin everything for him.

"Look you. " he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not looking for any stupid friends here at this school. They'd only prove to be a problem. I hate blondes. I hate annoying people. I hate idiots. And right now you're proving to be all three so don't come looking to me for friendship."

Naruto stopped walking.

In turn, Sasuke also stopped just a few feet ahead of him. "Now c'mon. I need to show you where everything is or I'll get in trouble."

Naruto's eyes were hidden by his bangs, not wanting to show Sasuke how much the words actually hurt.

But, for Naruto he had half expected something like this…

--

(*Naruto's p.o.v. again*)

I didn't want to look at him anymore. He was exactly as I had thought he'd be. An asshole. Most pretty boys were. I would've known. I was one, too.

I grit my teeth.

What a jerk. And after I was trying to be nice to him.

"Fine." I said. I lifted my head, knowing very well my eyes had lost their shine and their innocence. These eyes were the ones Itachi had taught me to have.

"I don't need you to survive here. I don't need anyone here." I said taking a few steps forward. "So show me around. I'll remember it and I won't forget you either."

Sasuke nodded once, glaring at me for all I was worth, but he seemed a little dejected. Like my words had cut something I didn't want them to touch. A nerve that I accidently pierced. At the same time, though, he smirked….still glaring.

'_Can people do that?' _I wondered to myself, still kind of mad at him.

--

It didn't take him too long to show me around.

My phone buzzed once or twice. I guessed it was Itachi checking up on me here and there. Maybe hoping no one was picking on me. If someone attacked my face it was over. A model's face is his life.

I hadn't really met anyone yet. Really, I was still following him.

I still sort of needed to be led to my home room.

We were pretty silent now, so I honestly felt it was awkward… However…my anger still seemed well worth paying attention to so I stuck to that for the most part.

My phone buzzed again.

He glanced at me as I reached into my pocket to shut it off again.

"Just answer it." He snapped.

I glared.

This was getting agitating.

I sighed and pulled it out, still listening like a good dog and we stopped walking.

"Hello?" I answered.

'Naruto,' Itachi's voice rang through softly.

"Yes?" I breathed, leaning my back against the wall, seeing as Sasuke had shifted his weight to his left foot as though knowing we'd be stopped for a while.

'You're not in class yet are you?' he asked.

"I wouldn't have answered if I were." I said sheepishly, giggling a little as if I were talking to a lover and not my boss. "You worried over me, Tachi-san?"

Sasuke stiffened where he stood. Odd.

Itachi chuckled mutely. It was something I became accustomed to; having to be acutely sensitive to it. I smiled as warmly as I could; now noticing that Sasuke looked more and more uncomfortable the more I stayed on the phone with Itachi. I didn't know why but at the same time I didn't care. As long as he knew I hated him and would do anything to make him uncomfortable.

I smirked.

'I'm going to need you to stop by my office after school. Don't waste time there. Remember you still have other duties to fulfill even if your job falls through.' He said. No doubt his face wasn't even hinting any sort of emotion.

"Right." I said, sounding excited. Maybe some sick side of me was. "I'll be right over. " I promised.

'Hn.'

And here I made a face. I really disliked that answer of the 'hn'. What did it even mean anyway?

"_A number of things." _The stupid voice spoke up. It was laughing softly.

"Get off the phone." Sasuke said quietly so the other person on the phone wouldn't hear him. Clearly he's done something like that before.

I looked at him in a little shock and then glared mentally asking, _'Why should I?' _This only earned a glare.

"Itachi-sama, " I purred softly, and again Sasuke made a twitching motion of annoyance. "I have to go. There's a teacher coming and they don't allow talking on cell phones. " I said, lying through my teeth as smoothly as silk. I hung up shortly afterward, sending a glare at the boy in front of me.

"Why so upset?" I asked, aggravated.

He kept silent though and turned around and started walking.

"Hey!" So not fair…

"Why did I have to hang up? I want a reason here." I said catching up to him. Again I had to lean forward to see this guy's face.

He was mad for sure and looked really peeved. I almost felt scared…

But I've dealt with worse…

"I'm talking to you, Sasuke!" I snapped.

He let out a growl. "Well I'm not talking to you!"

I backed up. This guy was really… Gah!

He pointed at door about six feet from where we stood. We somehow had stopped again.

"That's our home room, Dobe. Now hurry up and get in there like a good little idiot-I have to go back to the front." He said storming off.

I blinked, looking back and forth between the classroom door and Sasuke's back.  
He was a real jerk!  
I hated him. I had to hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

……

I hated him…

Always hated him…

Everything was easier when my mind only saw one angle. Easier when…we were just that young.

Yeah. Everything was easier back then…wasn't it?

--

_**End Chapter One**_

Hello!

Sorry. I know it's a little late for hellos but it's nice to meet you. I'm not entirely new but this story is so please treat it well. I've got the plot for this one more or less figured out and chapter two is already in progress so if you'd like to see what happens next please review.  
Or you will get nothing.

Bye bye!


	2. Just let go

--

_**Chapter Two…**_

_**Just let it go, okay?**_

--

Itachi's room was cold…

The more I thought about it the more I realized that it was always cold. He didn't like being warm or something? That was stupid, right?

I had been here for hours now.

I probably wasn't going to go home; I had a room here anyway…in his house. There was no need for me to go back to my apartment. Still…

I shivered drawing the sheets closer to me.  
Itachi would be getting home soon and things would get warmer. Maybe that was why it was never really not cold in his room. Every other room was fine. Decently tempertured…if that was a word…

I sighed into the pillow under me.

Not wearing clothes probably added to my discomfort but this was how he expected to see me.

My stomach did a sick flip. Maybe I hated being here…

I heard the front door click…

He was home so I squirmed. It'd be like clockwork. He'd show up at his bedroom door in about three minutes and just start stripping at the door. I'd have to be nice and smile like I was excited or just happy to have this privilege. Again, my stomach did a flip as though I was nervous. I knew I wasn't. We had done this countless times as part of our arrangement.

This would be…no different.

--

(*Normal p.o.v.*)

Naruto squirmed, unable to stay still when Itachi entered the room. It'd be easier on the blonde if he just accepted it and didn't struggle with thoughts. But it had been a while and lack of practice had Naruto close to terrified.

Itachi, of course made no motion of discomfort or any sign of pity or understanding. That was his way of things. Even Naruto understood that, but it was exceedingly difficult for him when it came to trying to produce any sort of rehearsed facial expression. It got to the point where Naruto was mentally cursing himself for the fault.

"Relax, Naruto." Itachi murmured as he came to the edge of the bed.

Naruto nodded his head keeping his eyes on the now shirtless form that was Itachi. He sat up and balanced on his knees before leaning forward to expose his back to the ceiling. He smiled up at Itachi who smirked in return.

"How was school?" Itachi asked putting a knee on the bed while unbuttoning his pants and working them off.

"I met someone I decided to hate." Naruto answered coming close and leaning up on his knees again to untie his master's hair and letting it fall freely.

"Is that so?" Itachi questioned further setting his other knee on the bed and grabbing Naruto's wrists. Expectantly, Naruto raised his arms when Itachi pushed him on his back. The sick little smile on Naruto's lips didn't budge in the least and willingly he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, having found that idle conversation actually helped him loosen up.

"Yes." Naruto answered his latest question, blushing slightly when Itachi's cold fingers traced over his abdomen and down to his length. Naruto shivered. "I've hated him for a long time now, actually." He said shutting his eyes, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Itachi's hair.

"Have you?" Itachi asked looking down upon Naruto's shaking body with hunger, not caring so much for the conversation and more on what he had been looking forward to all week. He stroked his pet softly loving Naruto's small pants.

Naruto nodded numbly arching his back and moving one of his free hands behind him, pressing two fingers to his entrance. He hated it when Itachi teased him.

"Slut." Itachi whispered in his ears taking hold of Naruto's roaming hand and pulling him away from where Naruto desired the pressure. "You're going to wait for it."

Naruto's body shook and he whimpered. "Itachi, please… Itachi-sama. It's been too long." He whined and begged. Itachi's cold eyes danced in his own inner pleasure. He loved it when Naruto begged like this. When the boy wanted to be touched. Wanted to be violated and ruined. This was when Naruto was at his most beautiful angle. When Naruto expressed pure bliss he was a fallen angel.

"Wait for it." Itachi said again in a whisper and he watched Naruto writhe.

Itachi came down on his neck and nibbled lightly on the flesh. Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust as he stared past everything. He was here again. In this position of vulnerability at the mercy of Itachi Uchiha.

It was always easy to block things out but for some reason the man he hated… The boy he envied was coming to mind.

What if Sasuke wanted him like this? What if Sasuke was the one doing this to him? What if it was Sasuke that was making him feel this good?

He arched slowly at the thought. Relishing in it causing his erection to come to its fullest; the tip red and dripping.

Itachi was amazed. Naruto had never reacted this way before. It was always subtle. And it was even more of a shock when Naruto shut his eyes and pushed Itachi onto his back softly, sitting up and crawling to his own hardened member, staring at it with a lusty stare. He licked his lips just before coming down on him.  
Itachi gasped from mild shock and the sensation of it all. Naruto had never done this willingly. Ever.

Naruto closed his eyes, holding half of Itachi's length with his hand as his sucked on the tip swallowing what came out for all he was worth because wouldn't it be so nice if it was that man he hated that was moaning his name now? Wouldn't it just show him what a good idiot was for?

Yeah. He pulled back with a pop and began to pump him good earning the groans he desired.  
That was the good stuff.

With half lidded eyes, Naruto's vision blurred and it was as if Itachi really could've been Sasuke. If he blurred his own vision purposely he could definitely trick himself to do so.

He smiled coyly coming up a little and adjusting his position to align Itachi's cock with his entrance. He'd have this moment of bliss. He'd envision Sasuke, the man he hated, and please him until Sasuke was his to control.

He relaxed his muscles and pushed down until he felt himself clench and heard his new lover gasp and he smiled again.

"Yeah…" He purred, loving this to its full extent.

Itachi grabbed his hips and began rocking him. It didn't take Naruto long to start moving faster, coming down on him harder until he felt every single nerve in his body begin to wrack and tremble. He was close now and Itachi no doubt would follow closely behind.  
Naruto bit his lip just when Itachi flipped them over so he was on top in the last vital seconds.

Itachi's speed was incredible. Almost inhuman. And Naruto was gasping in ecstasy.

"Sas... Sas.. Ah!" his breath hitched. _'Close.' _

"I'm close..." He acknowledged. "Mmmn...haah."

Itachi grunted and kept his uneven rhythm. Naruto's back slammed into the headboard. He thrashed his head around arching once more.

This was it. He let out a silent scream that threatened his lung capacity and shook his body like no other before. His stomach was completely covered with his own juices and Itachi came barely a few seconds after.

Naruto was released and he fell back against the headboard in exhaustion.

"Wonderful…" he breathed before falling on his side and passing out.

--

(*With Sasuke in his p.o.v.*)

"Mom," I stepped into his kitchen. "Have you heard from Itachi recently?" I asked.

My mother looked over her shoulder, her kind eyes turning into upside down 'u's at my question, hoping it meant that maybe I had forgiven my brother for leaving us so suddenly and pinning the entire company on my shoulders. Well it hadn't.  
Sorry, mother, my goal's to learn what my big brother has to do with my apparent fantasy. That's all. I'd never forgive him.

She didn't answer me though, just smiled the way she always used to smile before my brother left.

Dad wasn't home. I didn't have anyone I could ask.

The phone started ringing.

"Phone's for you, honey!" My mother called out from the kitchen. I scowled. Couldn't she at least answer the damned phone for me? I walked over to the nearest house phone and picked it up.

"Sasuke Uchiha speaking." I answered. This was a rehearsed sort of thing.

'Sasuke,' the person sighed. 'How are you? You seemed so mad earlier.'

I grimaced. Of course mom would have me pick it up. It was Sakura. Mother always did want me married off early…

"I'm fine." I told her. "That new kid just really pissed me off." I admitted. "But, I can't talk now. I have to do some of today's homework, okay? Later."

'Wait, Sasuke. You didn't come back to class either when you should've—'

"I went home." I answered, annoyed. "Is this all you wanted?"

If so I was going to hang up in three…

'No,' she admitted. Her voice taking a nervous edge. 'I wanted to ask you if you'd like to...I dunno....'

Two…

'…go to the movies with me?' she finished.

One…

"No."

And with a click she was gone. Sure it was cruel but I didn't have time. This month's issue of '_PET SHOP'_ was due to arrive by six o'clock today.

I did this often. I didn't want to order it myself; imagine how mortified I'd be if anyone recognized an Uchihas name on the listing. Especially for this magazine in particular. It'd be a disaster… To look at porn was one thing… But to be caught looking at a pornzine strictly for what most of the world called 'gay'? That was taboo punishable by social death. The company would never make it after that and my parents would kill me.

I checked my watch almost impulsively at the thought. It wasn't much longer before I had to make my way over to the coffee shop where my prize would be delivered.

And maybe…

Maybe my fantasy would be there, too.

--

It was raining again.  
Was it never sunny here anymore? What a gloomy place…filled with gloomy people who just couldn't shine.

But that wasn't how my blonde was. Or, at least, he wasn't supposed to be like that.  
I had imagined him to be glowing. A happy and vibrant little thing worthy of praise, but then again, I should've known. The boy was a porn star in an illegal magazine that sported under aged children apparently. It was all too obvious that the boy would be as annoying as he was. But at the same time I almost felt bad.

Almost.

I was an Uchiha and he was inferior to the core. A whore at best, but if that were true… What was he doing with my brother?  
I hated not knowing things but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to ask him why he even knew Itachi or why Itachi would come get him, call him, anything! A part of me didn't want to know how Naruto, my favorite and only fantasy, would know my bastard of a brother.

Walking into my shop and hanging my now drenched coat on the wrack I made my way to behind the counter and make myself busy while I waited for my package.  
Not many people were here. It was close to six so not many people are really all that interested in coffee around this hour but we sold sweets too. Couldn't someone come in for those at least? And we had a study area as well. "Ungrateful customers," I grumbled.

"You ever stop to think it's because it's raining and not many people like to get wet for coffee?"

My eyes shot to the blonde at my right, stunned. He was glowing like he did in his pictures and I wondered if maybe he had just come back from a shoot before I remembered that my brother had called him saying to go over to his house. I didn't even know where Itachi lived now…  
Naruto had just come back from _his _house.

I scowled looking away.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. Be that way, but I'm telling you, that's probably the reason." He said leaning against the counter with a smile on his soft pink lips. They looked swollen. The bottom one especially and I suddenly felt jealous. I didn't even want to know where the mark on his neck had come from. That damned Itachi.

I clenched my fists.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I bit out.

I looked at him; the idiot was spacing out on something on my neck. It snapped that the tattoo on the base of my neck was probably visible. My hand shot there and covered it immediately.

Naruto looked a little lost in thought.

'_He better not ask me anything.' _I thought tensing.

He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and a thick black wool jacket, his gloves had several different cool colors but for some reason had the tips of the fingers missing, and a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. My breath nearly hitched when I recognized it as the scarf he was biting and pulling on in one of his pictures.

I looked away quickly. Trying to will my face to stay impassive.

I had imagined gagging him with it once so he wouldn't scream….

Bad thoughts…

Still, he somewhat couldn't help it. The way the blonde hair fell so easily framing his face was perfect, and his blue eyes shining with just a hint of fire. It was almost too much.

I say almost because he still had his clothes on.

And, he was still staring at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, dropping my hand to my side, forgetting the tattoo on my neck for a moment.

He blinked. I guessed he had spaced out after all.

"I was just wondering…" he started.

I was listening, but maybe I wouldn't like where this would go so I crossed my arms and glared at him. My 'hurry it up then' look in place now. It was almost six, too. I didn't need to be too busy speaking with him.

"My first day of school…" he went on. I arched an eyebrow wondering where on earth he was going with this. "It went pretty well save the hour I spent fighting with you."

Oh. I gripped my arm, upset, watching him closely for any hint of what he wanted with me now.

"I don't want that to continue." He said with hints of relief, like he had been holding his breath.

Had this been anyone else I probably would've walked away already. But this just being him had me stuck in place for two reasons. I wished to acknowledge either so whoever's reading this won't know…

Sorry.

"So what do you propose?" I asked, shifting my weight to my left foot, guessing that I was going to be here for a while. I wasn't going to stop being mad at him for no apparent reason. If I even gave him a chance at being my friend there'd be a strong possibility of me losing my grip on the appearance I was groomed to keep. But hearing what he had to say didn't sound entirely bad either.

He tapped his chin lightly and glanced around the shop for a minute before landing his eyes back on me.

"Well?" I asked.

He grinned. "I got nothing."

Ugh!

I scowled and looked away.

"So what's that on your neck, Sasuke?" he asked.

I jolted and quickly shot a glare at him. "None of your damn business." I hissed.

He merely smiled.

"Guess it isn't." he agreed.

Wow… the poor thing was actually trying to be on good terms with me.

"Are you that desperate for friends?" I asked deadpanning it for my sake.

He blinked and smiled softly so suddenly. "No… Not at all." He said turning his gaze on the counter he was leaning on. "I just want someone who can save me."

What? My will power faltered.

Was Naruto in some kind of trouble?

Was he coming to me… for help…?

"Save you?" I questioned. His smile fell as he looked to me again and nodded mutely. It was barely a nod. He bit his lip and jumped a little when the bell chimed at the door.

We both looked to see who had come in. I saw Naruto relax but I stiffened up.

'_Shit.' _ I thought turning to check the time.

6:23…

"You're late." I stated as the man known as Kisame came up to the counter, briefcase of treasure in hand.

"Sorry." He grinned exposing the razor sharp inhuman teeth he had sharpened himself. His hair was a sort of blue and his skin seemed so sickly it almost matched. He was an eyesore but he was my source of'incom'…

Naruto watched us exchange money for carefully concealed zine in a manila paper cover that had a small '_p.s.' _labeled on the right hand corner.

Naruto's eyes didn't stay on the package for long but instead followed Kisame's motions as he walked out of the shop with an unreadable look.

I shoved the paper under the counter while Naruto was distracted. Nervously, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Scary, isn't he?" Naruto spoke up and I relaxed.

"Yeah." I agreed, happy that Naruto really was a stupid blonde.

"I think he's related to a shark, actually." He added, laughing a little bit at his own lame joke. I partially agreed with that too, however.

But I was still very bothered with what Naruto and I had been talking about before Kisame had decided that it was time for me to get my entertainment…  
He wanted to be saved?

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean just a moment ago? How can I save you?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. His eyes seemed so sad now. Like I had somehow crushed his hopes within the few minutes we were interrupted. Didn't do anything different though so I didn't see why he suddenly seemed so dejected now.

He looked away and shook his head.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." He said softly and I felt my anger rise.

He wouldn't have said anything if he didn't feel that I was strong enough to tackle whatever mess he was in. I wanted to know.

"It's my problem anyway. I'm going home." Naruto said turning away from the counter. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, teme." He said leaving.

My eye twitched.

'_Did he just call me "teme"?'_

--

"I'm home!" I called as I kicked off my shoes. No-one answered. That was normal. I assumed both parents were busy so I went up to my room quickly. It was better if they didn't see me anyway.

I locked the door to my room and ran to my bed, opening the package quietly and carefully. I wanted to be able to put it back so the magazine would stay in crisp condition for later days. My hands trembled.

It was days like these that I truly appreciated being alone in this house…

--

_**Chapter Two Ends!**_

Well, I guess I'm writing this for fun really. I'm actually enjoying this one more than the other two. I'm into this one. And no one will ever guess all the mixes I'm going to throw in this one. (*evil laugh*)

Bye-bye for now!


	3. A little Patience

--

_**Chapter Three…**_

_**The magic of a little patience…**_

--

Itachi said that in my next shoot I'd be given my partner for sure. Like it was a scheduled event he had been waiting for.

It was supposed to be the _'Spring Edition'_; and limited at that. All the _'Pets'_ were to be put into pairs for the months issue, so naturally, me being the new and most popular one, they wanted to put me with someone equally new, with a lot of potential.

"He won't be prettier than me, will he?" I asked Itachi as he walked to and from the kitchen of my apartment having just left my breakfast; it was sort of his job to keep me fed on some days or I'd be too skinny for the pictures or something. It made me giggle sometimes because all I liked to eat was junk food… I always ate a lot of it, too.

Itachi chuckled lightly at my question, amused. "Well, I don't think so. But maybe you'll find him to be in your taste."

"You make it sound like this spring thing really is to pair up the models."

He lost all sense of humor answering, "It is."

--

School again… This time I was making my way there alone and on the bus.

My next shoot was going to be in a week. Itachi worked his magic and formed a schedule for me to work with while still being able to attend school. I had heard somewhere- Kisame had said it- that Itachi stole tons of money and had a whole lot stored in a trust fund, not to mention having the capability of being a corporate giant if he wanted to be… And, for all I knew, he may have been.

"_You still upset that the only person you wanted to help you is nothing but another one of your closet fans?" _ The voice chuckled seemingly out of nowhere.

I cringed at his words though.

I had forgotten the exchange between Itachi's delivery boy, Kisame, and Sasuke the night before.

Yesterday had been so exhausting. Waking up early for school, going to school and trying to keep my own cool because some jerk had riled me up- I still hated him by the way-, then having to go over to Itachi's where I used all my physical and even a lot of mental power to make things enjoyable though I still managed to pass out, and lastly making a quick stop to my favorite coffee shop to see my least favorite person in the world, stupidly hoping he could possibly get me out of my mess.  
I didn't know why I thought he could.  
I mean… There was just something about him that had compelled me to make my way over there in the pouring rain, I might add, only to get disappointed in the long run.

It was all very depressing. What kid deserved that? Could I even consider myself a kid?

Not with what I did, right? I shouldn't even bother with asking myself those stupid questions…

Glancing back in the direction of the shop, now being inside the bus, I wondered if he had stopped by there.

Not that…it would've mattered.

I looked away, really having little other choice. I doubted I even wanted to see him today at all. He knew who I was. He purchased that accursed magazine. And whether that was a repeated thing, I wouldn't know. But, it bothered me so much. Why did it have to be _him_ of all people?

I shuddered at the thoughts that followed.

Was the reason he was so cold to me because he knew what I did for a living? Because I lied so things could go smoothly with the headmaster? Maybe he thought I lied a lot.  
And…I sort of did. Maybe he thought I couldn't be trusted. And that was partially true as well.

But I wanted this man…this boy to trust me. I wanted him like Itachi wanted me. I just didn't want to not have him to myself. He was everything I wasn't, right? Shouldn't I have that? Didn't I deserve something like that?

"Hey…"

What the?

I blinked twice turning around and I was more than sure…My face held some look of shock.

I knew blondes were rare here, but red heads?

Really?

I stared, unable not to.  
His hair was a deep crimson red and his eyes, rimmed with thick black eyeliner, were sea foam green. His skin was pale and the dark brown shirt with the word _'love'_ written in bright red kanji lettering looked good on him. The torn jeans and thick grey jacket, forest green scarf, brown leather collar that read, _'jinchuriki'_ on a metal looking crest with a creepy looking monster behind the word.

He was well dressed. 

I liked it and my eyes saw that blush had dusted my cheeks when I looked at myself in the buses window.

"You're standing on my bag…" he said, his eyes looking down to the strap under my foot.

"Ah! Sorry." I moved away quickly letting him pick it up and set in the seat beside him.

I felt a little uncomfortable as I looked out the window again knowing that the encounter would be only that. An encounter. That disappointed me for some reason.

'_He's cute…'_ I admitted glancing back at him to see if he was even the least bit interested.

He was dusting off his bag's strap. I grimaced.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said hoping my apology might start an actual conversation.

We all have ulterior motives, right?

He looked up at me and overlooked my face as if he were dazed. I just admired his eyes; they were so rare and pretty.

"So…um…" I fidgeted uneasily, shifting my weight from one foot to the next. I was getting a little nervous when I usually didn't. I was used to people staring at me but the way he was doing it… "Are you heading to a school or something? That's a back-pack, right?"

What a stupid question. Like c'mon, Naruto.

He shifted his gaze from me to the strap he was holding on to then returned to my face where his eyes stayed and held me there.

He opened his mouth but another voice spoke up.

"We're starting today at some new prestige high school for all those rich kids." A female voice said.

My eyes went to her- her sharp looking spikes in her hair put up in pig-tails and boat-neck cream colored shirt, short black leather skirt, knee high boots, and giant belt looking thing with a small metal fan tucked in the side of it, barely sticking out…kinda through me for a giant loop I wasn't strapped down for. What really through me off about her outfit were the mismatched colors of it all. She worked it well enough but matching things helped when it came to impressioning on me. Though I seriously doubted I'd forget my first meeting with her. She looked cool on her own levels.  
She was tall and seemed like a good person to have on your team…Plus she was blonde.

I smiled a greeting.

"That so?" I asked, knowing full well that they were going to be in my school now.

"Yeah, we're hoping it's not full of a bunch of snobs." Another voice stated from Gaara's right. I looked over to where it had come from.

A brunette was with these two as well.  
He seemed a little weird with just… With… I couldn't even name it. He just seemed weird. Cool, but in a weird type of way I wasn't understanding.

But I smiled anyway.

"Yesterday was my first day." I put my hands in my pockets. This news seemed to have interested all of them.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." I introduced myself, hoping that this was going to break the ice and I'd get to know these new faces.

"_You just want the red-head." _ The voice in my head revealed. I didn't dare deny it nor did I try to tip anyone off that I had just heard someone who wasn't there speak.

"My name's Temari," the girl replied then motioned to the brunette. "He's our older brother Kankuro, and this is…" her hands motioned to the boy that had my interest from the get go.

"Gaara." He introduced himself.

It was then did I notice that his voice was rather… different. Quiet but not purposely made that way. Almost as if he wasn't used to talking and there was a certain rasp in it, not quite sick or scratched, but like a normal attribute to his particular voice.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled again, closing my eyes to do so and opening them in time enough to catch Gaara's eyes widen only a little.

"You're the Fox."

I went rigid.

"What?" my voice was barely a whisper.

His eyes narrowed. "The Fox from the Shop."

I felt my stomach churn in a twisting knot that made me feel sick.

"D-do you?"

Did he buy the magazines?

He shook his head with understanding, putting me at ease for a while but barely. He was looking me dead in the face with blank eyes, confusing me. I didn't know what to make of the situation. The last thing I wanted was for someone like him to know what line of work I…

The bus stopped. With drowned out mumbles and conversations, with the pitter-patter of people's feet, with the three siblings looking at me, with the world virtually slowing down to a snail's pace… I felt like a trapped mouse…three cats cornering me…a red one in the lead.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly.

It was hard to listen to him.

"I'm not gonna tell… I was…" A light blush came across his features which surprised me. "I didn't make it to the shoot a couple of days ago. They wanted me to be your partner."

WHAT?!

Shell shocked, it took all three siblings to help me off my ass.  
Gaara hadn't said anything loud enough for them to hear what he had told me judging by Temari and Kankuro's reaction. They seemed just as surprised as I was when I fell backwards.

Gaara was supposed to be my partner? I still couldn't believe it.  
I was happy and scared and nervous and angry that he had missed the shoot and- and- and- Dammit!  
My life was looking up!

--

_*CLASS*_

Gaara and his siblings were left to a really weird looking kid, called Lee, so I was a little disappointed but I still had to get to class.

I had been too distracted by that stupid boy I hated to really pay attention to my classmates the day before…this was brought to my attention upon entering the room for an apparent second time and not many people looked up; those who did didn't keep their eyes on me for long. I knew I wasn't ugly in appearance, but maybe I had started off on the wrong foot yesterday.

I stayed by the door and looked around trying to remember where I had seated myself yesterday.

This class was relatively small and at this school I'd be seeing these faces throughout the entirety of this year and the next, so being well liked was most likely a key factor in fitting in here.

I took a deep breath.

"_Don't make a fool of yourself." _ The voice suddenly snarled making me jump slightly.

Music reached my ears and I looked around to see who it was coming from. I had recognized it. _Poker Face by: Lady Gaga_. I blinked. Where had I heard that one? What free time did I have in order to hear that?

There were three empty desks and one had been mine just the previous day. The song played itself out as I walked through the rows aiming for the desk in between a pink haired girl and light violet eyed girl, but before I could sit down the pink one she slapped her hand down, "Sasuke sits here, blondey!" She snapped.

I took a step back half glaring and looked around for the nearest empty desk.

The other girl seemed reluctant to see me walk off.

"Sit here, dude." A male voice called out from behind me. My eyes connected with slit-like pupils.

I accepted the invite happily.

"You seemed kinda mad yesterday." He explained as if knowing that I had been wondering why everyone seemed so cold today. "I guess you scared some of these punks off."

"We weren't scared!" A strange and overly enthused voice cried out after the door was opened.

Lee had somehow managed come into the light again, wonderful Gaara close behind looking more confused than I was sure he wanted to be. I smiled when I saw him though and he seemed to relax after that.

Everyone quieted and Gaara was tensing once more, looking at all of them. Openly staring as they insisted on doing as well.

Had they done that with me as well?

"This is Gaara, everybody!" Lee exclaimed and Gaara looked at him uneasily. "Treat him well for he is new!"

For some reason…it seemed bushy brow was exclaiming more words than he needed to.

And much to my amazement…the class didn't seem so eager.

I frowned, waving Gaara over. He didn't object in the slightest.

"Hey." The brunette-haired, wild eyed boy that had saved me from any further social blunders greeted Gaara.

"My name's Kiba," he said jabbing a thumb at his chest. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Naruto Uzumaki.

"Gaara."

We said our names together. It was a little strange that Gaara wasn't giving his last name. He hadn't given it out on the bus either; none of the siblings did.

"You two know each other?" Kiba asked cocking his head to the side.

His skin was darker than mine and he had two red triangles under his eyes.

"Yeah." I answered. "We met earlier on the bus ride here." I pointed a finger at his face, directly at one of those upside-down triangles. "What are those?"

He blushed a bit, turning away. "It's tribal…" he muttered as I dropped my hand.

"Well nice to meet you." I continued.

"You seemed kinda glum yesterday, man? What happened? I know first days aren't the funest things to have to go through but at least make a good impression." Kiba went on in a lighter tone than the one he used when stating what the triangles were.

"…One of the office assistants got me riled up." I bit out a little more peeved than need be.

"Was it Lee?" Kiba and Gaara asked.

I laughed that they would go to the same person so quickly and waved my hands telling them they had it wrong as best I could, saying my next words in between chuckles.

"No. No. It was some Sasuke or other." Like I didn't know. And suddenly my laughter died down considerably.

Kiba reached a look of understanding. "Oh him." He sighed. "Yeah he has a knack for pissing people off. You know I hear he's even a little crazy or something. Like he's nuts."

I froze then shook it off. Whatever.

"Whatever." I voiced. "He's crazy alright- Got some superiority complex going off."

Kiba laughed. "Yeah. With a pole stuck right where the sun don't shine." He joked.

I grinned.

Poor Gaara looked so confused and a little uninterested in the conversation altogether.

"Maybe we should wrap him in a straight jacket ourselves." I encouraged.

"Hey! Stop bad mouthing my fiancé!" I heard the pink haired girl yell from across the room. My eyes went to her almost instantly. Her voice was annoying me. And somewhere I heard the voice in my head agreeing with a snarl. I fisted my hands.

"Shut up, Sakura! He's not even into you!" Another girl, Blonde, screeched.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura…the pink one yelled back.

I assumed the other one's name was Ino… I sighed relaxing my hands slowly. So Sasuke was like a chick magnet or something?

"_Disappointed that he's not gay?" _

I shook my head slowly. I didn't want Sasuke to really like me… Right? I just wanted to show him…I wasn't just something he could look at. I wasn't something that that worthless magazine said I was. I wasn't such a slut… I knew I couldn't be. I never intended to be.

Anger suddenly shot threw me when it occurred to me that maybe Sasuke thought I was so worthless.

I wanted to show him I was worth just as much as his rich ass and much more…But when the hell would that be?!

I tore my gaze away from the two idiot girls.

Kiba was busy trying to converse with Gaara. I say trying 'cause Gaara wasn't really responding.

"_It's too crowded in here, kit. Let's go to the roof." _ The voice echoed. I wholeheartedly agreed.

This place did seem very crowded.

I looked over at Kiba. "Is it okay to go up to the roof? The teacher isn't here." This struck me as odd.

"No, the teacher's not here," Kiba agreed but his voice was giving off one of those tones. The type that told you your idea was going to fall through. "But," Here it came. "Neji is."

'_Neji?'_ I wondered.

I guessed my face showed it.

"That guy over there."

I followed Kiba's gaze and rested my eyes on a long haired brunette, silent as though he were brooding. He had pale eyes like the girl that hadn't looked like she would've minded me staying where I had wanted to sit.

"So?" I questioned further, upset that wild child over here looked afraid to tackle a long haired pansy.

"He'll rat out everyone, idiot." Kiba snapped. I glared.

Oh, really now? My eyes then traveled to rest on the long haired boy.

He wouldn't stop me.

--

(*With Sasuke in his p.o.v.*)

I had skipped school just for this; a chance to read up on the updates of my favorite pet.

Well, there was a small chance I'd go later in the day. My parents were away on business- I had the found the note last night when I got hungry.

I nodded to myself.

Yeah, I'd go back later to see if Naruto still looked this precious.  
So frail and innocently tainted. Like a child being told what to do not knowing that what he did was very wrong.

I felt my cock twitch.

Naruto had this power, but strangely only through his pictures.

And a large part of me wanted to see if he could do this to me while in front of me. What I wouldn't give to be his manager!

Well, I had to read right?

_Enjoys Ramen, talking, sleeping, milk, and loves the silent type._

_Hates jerks, birds, cages, flavorless ramen, and anything that hurts._

_Turn ons: not sure yet…_

_Turn offs: My boss! _(Cute.)

_Notes from the Editor: Isn't he just the cutest. As you pet shop buyers know, all information regarding the names or homes of both our models and their managers are kept a secret. Cute Fox's manager however has requested a higher security for his pet! So cute! You just want to squeeze his tight ass!  
Ahem!  
Rumors are going around, after seeing how Fox and his boss interact, stating that the two are in a deeper relationship other than just business.  
Upon asking Fox why his boss was a turn off his response was, "Because he's never going to let me fall in love with anyone other than him. I feel caught, ya know? A fox no-one can save-" It sounds harsh but he quickly recovers by saying, "And some days I wouldn't have it any other way." We received one of those dazzling smiles soon afterward!  
He will truly be a well appreciated addition. Even if he's been in other magazines before. _(I knew that from having followed his career since day one.) _Now some new gossip!_

_A new pet will be arriving by next month's issue with Fox's age requirements. So expect to be seeing them together. _(Yeah…Fox had said that he had an age requirement when it came to working with someone. But who the hell could be that young?) _And readers beware!  
Our beloved Fox- as his boss tells us- With devastating news really! - Fox and this new pet will be on the scene lovers! Lovers! Yeah! How could Fox allow that?!......Or does he even know?_

That was it! The paper crumbled in my hand and I nearly forgot that I wanted the pictures above and behind it were…needed.

But the news pissed me off!

What the hell was his boss thinking!?

Did Naruto even know?! Surely he had given his own age as the requirement thinking no one else was going to start up so young but here this new bastard came along as if it was alright to taint what was rightfully mine! And what was this about him and his boss being closer than everyone thought?! What the fuck was that?!

I shut the magazine with a snap.

I was going to school!

--

(*Naruto's again!*)

And as I predicted~ I made it up to the roof, happily situated next to whom I hoped would be my new best friend for the rest of the year and my career.

"So what pet are you?" I asked.

I swear…if I had a tail it'd be wagging.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, as though they hadn't drilled it into his head yet like they did me.

"A panda…" He said softly and I blinked, confused.

Damn. A panda? Was that like a rich person's pet that owned the zoo?

"A panda?" I asked again to make sure and he nodded again, slightly embarrassed which made me smile.

"Cute." I said.

He looked at me at that with light blush dusting his face.

I smiled.

"We'll make a good pair, I promise!"

He smiled.

I looked away feeling the happiest I had in years when…

I had to thank Itachi for this one. Big time!

"What are the… People like over there?" he asked hesitantly. I looked over at him again, cocking my head.

"Is this your first time ever doing a shoot?" I asked.

He wasn't looking at me anymore but that blush was still there as he nodded once more, biting his lip.

I mentally sighed.

"They're nice if you listen to whatever they tell you and you're with your boss at all times. All pets are loyal to their employers so don't trust any of them…" I hated this next bit I had to tell him. "You may not even be able to trust me sometimes. And I will have to keep my guard up around you, too." My eyes narrowed, hearing a voice coming from me that wasn't mine but the person's voice I always heard. "If you're a virgin…You won't stay one for long. They don't like keeping virgins…One issue for last February… They had me the '_Virgin' _for a month before they _'popped my cherry' _…with pictures. They suddenly became very dirty and showed a lot more than they had before."

I hated it all, really.

"I'm not one anyway." Gaara said solemnly.

His words had me looking at him with some hidden disappointment, but I smiled. "Then maybe you won't mind."

I would though and I did when they did it to me…though I wasn't one either.

"What do they do with partners?" Gaara asked me now.

I honestly didn't know what they did with partners actually.

"I don't know." I said. "I've never had a partner before."

But I'd be getting one by next week and I didn't really care what they had us do to each other.

I wanted him.

--

_**Chapter 3 Ends!**_

Yay! It took me a while but I got it down! Hope it's good and hoped you enjoyed it!

Bye-bye!


	4. Spring

_**--**_

_**Chapter Four…**_

_**What Spring is Good for…**_

--

Back when I used to have nightmares… When I was living in the hell hole Itachi found me in… I would always picture the biggest monster as a giant red and burning fox, engulfed in flames and grinning madly as it slowly came towards me. Its paw would raise high above my head and just before I scream it comes crashing down on me and I feel my head break open with a sick squish. I knew it would come and crush me but I never screamed until the thoughts somehow processed. I knew it was coming though I never tried to run. I knew it was going to kill me but I never ran away from the death it promised.  
The fire burns my skin sometimes and the heat of his claws as he tries to put me back together again consumes me…drowning me in screams that echo throughout my hollowing mind until I'm moved somewhere; in front of an iron cage… There's water on the floor and it smells of musk and blood. The cage in front of me conceals a boy with the fiery red hair like the fur of the fox from before and he's crouched down low, withdrawing in on himself and making the noises similar to a motor. A growling that somehow makes me walk closer, feeling the water begin to slow my movements.  
I get closer to the cage…But as soon as I reach it and set my hands on the bars, wrapping my cold fingers around the steel…I'm burned by the heat of them, scalding me so badly it feels like my skin would peel off any minute and I'm staring a menacing boy in the face. His eyes pierce through me with a golden flame, threatening me with a snarl. Fangs protrude from his lips as he snarls at me… And I'm afraid.

After Itachi found me the nightmare sometimes continued, developing new scenarios to put me through.

"_Let me out!" _He screams as he thrusts his arms through the all too well spaced bars. I fall backwards into the water and fall through, landing in the living room of a home so warm and so tender… A strange calm envelopes me suddenly and always I twist my body in the direction of the kitchen- where I know it's placed- and cry out a name that means peace to me, "Iruka!"  
But he doesn't answer and I turn my eyes…always to the chair he always sat in and find him there.  
Three deep lines run down his neck, bleeding dark red and dripping still while some blood is stuck and dried. His face holds such horror and surprise I shake. His eyes…one is always gouged out- like the police said when they found him- and hanging there useless. There's blood all over him…His knees have been bitten out and the knee caps are on the floor, white and licked clean.  
As I shake I feel my clothes stick to me and the blood is on me.

I laugh. I laugh and laugh and laugh until I can't breathe and even then I laugh harder.

"Let me out!" I cry in between fits of laughter. With my head thrown back as if in ecstasy I laugh, my eyes tearing, streaming hot liquid and falling to the floor. "Let me out!" The burning hands of the boy grab one of my own in a caring gesture but the smile he wears tells me otherwise. He's behind me and he did this. He did this! _"Let me out."_ He whispers softly with his lips pressed sweetly against the skin of my neck.

My hands shake and I can hear them rapidly beating at the floor with an almost gentle rhythm, my nails tapping the wooden floor constantly. The blood on them dripping and staining the wood beneath them in splattered spots. And I cry out between sobs. "Out! Let me out!" And I wake up…

Itachi isn't always there when these nightmares occur because they're so sporadic but when he is… I'm not too sure what transpires after I'm roused from the dreams. I wake up screaming loudly and feel his colds hands holding me still, one lets go as the other's grip tightens, and he slaps me across the face to get me to stop my trembling as well as silence my screams.  
It's not the impact of the force that snaps me out of it but the coldness of his hand. And my eyes…wide and terrified of what they'll see next turn to look at him slowly. Very slowly.

It's his expressionless face helps me relax. He's not scared, or mad, or evil… He's just there. Not saying a word and watching me with little life behind his eyes. Probably from having just been woken up but, still.

After that is what I don't recall.

But in the morning it's hard to wake up.

The most terrifying nights that I endure…are the nights he's not there. The nights where I wake up to that wretched thing's laughter alone.

--

The week came when Gaara was going to come to his first shoot. I was excited to say the least! And of course Itachi would notice…

He was driving me to the studio and I guess I was a little jumpy, smiling a whole lot, and singing softly with the song on the radio.

"I take it you liked him then, Naruto?"

I stopped all my happy actions, looking at him with confused eyes. "Yes." I answered.

I should've known Itachi had had the gull to transfer the boy to my school so I could see him before I had to take pictures with him. This news normally would've had me seated quiet and very still, but I couldn't help but smile up at him. "I like him a lot, Itachi-sama." I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his pale and icy cold lips. When I pulled away he was smiling a very gentle smile.

"Then I don't want to hear any problems with you from the director." The car stopped; parked beside few other vehicles; all belonging to people that worked here.

"You won't!" I stepped out first with a hop, expecting to hear his door open but…

I looked back.

"I won't be staying with you today. I have to go visit my brother. I'll pick you up when you're finished."

My heart sank as I took a step back and smiled faintly for him. "I understand, sir. I'll behave." I promised, closing the door.

I expected him to drive off right there but he hesitated and rolled down the window. I bent down at my waist to see inside, tilting my head to the side in a curious manner. "Yes?" I asked, blinking twice for some affect that always seemed to happen, though I wasn't sure what that affect was.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Something uncomfortable began to twist inside my stomach.  
Why would he apologize to me?

I felt my eyes begin to burn a little bit and I backed away with my head down. For some reason the words 'I'm sorry' seemed to hurt me so far down I wanted to run from it if I could've. I took another step back and covered my face with the back of my hand. He drove off as I wished he would. I didn't want to see him anymore right now.

--

Was it really such a strange thing to feel so helpless with the words 'I'm sorry' simply because I couldn't say 'I forgive you'?

--

I was sitting in my dressing room waiting for one of the assistants to leave me my clothes when Gaara walked in dressed in a black and white kimono with a layer of red under it. A collar clearly visible around his neck.

I smiled, just then remembering that they like to debut new pets in the colors closest to the pets they portray.

"You look cute, Gaara!" I ran over to him to get the closer look I knew I didn't need to have.

He blushed lightly, liking my smile.

"They told me to come to this room for a briefing so the director wouldn't have much trouble with me."

I nodded in understanding.

That meant they really didn't want him to mess up. I must've been their best if they were going to be this strict with him.

I wanted to be nice to him. Something about Gaara's eyes told me he was as close to being as broken as I was.

People like us deserved one another, right?

"You can sit there." I said pointing to the mass of plushies fans had sent to the studio for their favorite pets.

Gaara listened, finding a seat among the assortment of giant bears.

I took a quick look at him.

They were right to make him a panda. Bears somehow suited him. The thick eyeliner around his eyes helped a lot too.

It was strange looking down at someone like him.

He looked sort of…broken. Like a mirrored image of myself. Or what could've been me with a different body.

Gaara was…

I came close to him on my knees and edged ever closer, reaching out a hand to his face.

We were going to have to be close.

Maybe Itachi had picked him because of his eyes.

The lost and pure look of someone unable to love somebody fully because no one ever fully loved them. We were one and the same but something about him was so different from me that I had to see…

His eyes were wide at first when he saw what I was doing but he relaxed under my hand.

I wasn't here to hurt anyone on this earth but myself. I knew that and I was passing that knowledge over to him as I scooted closer.

Blush, light and pink, spread across his cheeks and he closed his eyes. I could feel his nervousness as I brought myself on his lap, careful to leave most of my weight away from his hips as best I could. The boundaries would be crossed soon enough, but not by my own doing.

I could feel his breath on my mouth now that I was this close to him.

He wasn't leaning forward or back. Not resisting nor trying to take control of the situation either.

He was so perfect. My own soul's twin.

Were we so alone?

His eyes opened only enough to watch what I was doing.

"Naruto.." he breathed out.

I smiled a small and almost twisted smile.

He was mine.

I leaned in forward, closing the centimeter gap, kissing him lightly.

His lips were soft and his touch was so gentle. I inhaled quietly as we kissed, taking in his scent as he opened his mouth, welcoming me to come inside to explore my new favorite person. He let me search before he timidly began to play with my tongue with his own, closing his mouth a bit to graze the muscles in a bit of playful pain. I was amazed at the sincerity of it all. This was the way Gaara kissed.

I pulled away, putting the kissing to a slight pause; I intended to continue. Now I found myself looking down at his clothes. The kimono he wore was as slippery and smooth as silk. It wouldn't take much to get it off, but I…

The door open and lazily we separated just enough to see who it was. Me not noticing how much Gaara was reluctant to part.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two have no problem getting close to one another." A woman's voice started up and I was instantly irritated; women usually knew when to leave a room or when not to enter.

I didn't recognize this woman.

She had messy black hair and red eyes, and I wondered if maybe she was Gaara's manager.

We stayed silent. No need to answer a statement.

"Well," she went on. "You must be Naruto," I shook her hand quietly, keeping my face passive. I didn't want her making any assumptions on me just yet. First impressions count for a lot and I just ruined mine by being walked in on while tasting her pet. "I've heard so much about you from your manager."

"Itachi-sama?" I asked cocking my head.

"Yes." She smiled uneasily.

I understood now. "Are you looking for him?" I asked.

She nodded of course. As I expected.

"He's not here. I'm sorry, ma'am."

A tug at my sleeve so light I would've brushed it off had I not just remembered Gaara. Turning to see him, it was hard to point out any sort of true emotion that his eyes were displaying. My own eyes traveled upward to his crimson colored hair. I wondered if it was natural… I shook my head.

The door clicked and I assumed the woman had left.

And like that I was on him again. My lips on his. My heat being forced onto him as I scooted myself onto his lap fully. I slid my tongue from my mouth and ran it across the line of his bottom lip, rocking my hips into him earning a small gasp that I used to force myself in. It was one thing to want him-quite another to have him, and I was so curious… So hoping. He tasted so sweet and he was so hesitant in everything. So…gentle. He wasn't forcing anything on me like I was doing to him; realizing that made me feel sick in some ways. My hunger mirrored something like Itachi's…and he was the last thing I wanted to be. I wouldn't force anything on Gaara…

I stopped the kiss to look at him; his lusty green eyes, now somehow a darker shade, staring me through and waiting for my next few moves.

Maybe he was giving himself to me… Maybe not.

"Ahem!"

I jumped up and off him.

"I thought you said you had somewhere to go!" I snapped, looking at Itachi who apparently just walked in without my notice… Only to see the woman next to him. I felt my face heat up.

The click I had heard, and stupidly assumed it to be the woman leaving, was Itachi coming in?!

I glared.

"A warning would've been nice." I pouted angrily.

The woman snickered, "Same goes for you two."

I turned my glare to her.

Itachi was looking at me with an almost passive look. He turned to the woman with a look I now recognized; I was in for a punishment later…and some mild verbal abuse now.

"What else would you expect from a whore? Spring edition calls for this sort of thing anyway. It'd help to build up some kind of trust," he turned his cold eyes to Gaara behind me. I stiffened. What would he tell Gaara? "It's what they're taught to do. For Naruto…sex is just another tool to get what he wants."

I felt Gaara shift his weight and stand. My chest squeezed tightly around what felt like my lungs. I couldn't breathe anymore. Itachi just basically told him that I didn't care. That I never cared. This was just my job…

My fists clenched and Gaara walked over to the woman pulling the sleeve of his kimono up a little higher, and I wondered when I had managed to pull it down.

"Naruto," Itachi continued as if he didn't just tear the threads I had attached to Gaara. "This is Gaara's manager, Kurenai. You will not abuse her client again."

I nodded, keeping my eyes downcast. "Yes…" I gave a mental sigh. "Nice to meet you, Kurenai-sama. And I'd like to make it clear that I…wasn't abusing your client at all." I said, hoping to repair the damage Itachi had done. "I'm not a child but I'm not an adult just yet either so I'll admit…Hormones are kind of out of whack." I was falling into my character now. Fox. I had to be Fox for this. "What you saw today won't happen again. I'm sorry for being rude earlier when you were looking for my boss. I didn't know who you were and Itachi-sama doesn't like to be disturbed by strangers. I hope you'll excuse that."

Itachi was watching me with quizzical eyes.

Yes, I had all three of them listening to me. Only Itachi seemed to recognize the difference in myself. And the look in his eyes was telling me that if I didn't shut up he was going to hurt me this time. And he was going to make me beg for every bit of it… I heard that accursed voice laugh in the back of my head. It always did find the worst things to be amused at.  
I was going to hurt for this, but…

My eyes glanced the sea foam green of my new found redeemer.

"Also," I couldn't shut up. "I look forward to working with Gaara. And contrary to what Itachi-sama might say, I've never had a partner so using myself as a tool in this case seems very much out of the question. I just think he's really sexy." I said winking and much to my bliss Gaara blushed, looking away from me as quickly as he could from embarrassment.

"Well." Kurenai smiled. "The brat certainly has manners; I'll give you that, Itachi."

He turned back to her and nodded. "But I'm afraid he's still got a lot more to learn."

--

The lights were blinding for this one…

The kimono they had picked for me was a kimono similar to the one Gaara was wearing but had more detail in them. The color was a bright orange with a burnt orange trimming; the trimming itself branched into the rest of the kimono, decorating the rest of it with twisting swirls and taking the shapes of butterflies from all angles. The bottom was torn to look like a diagonally cut skirt, shredded quite nicely, too.  
My neck wore a black leather collar and my wrists were decorated with shimmering gold bracelets done up with red, green, and blue jewels. Large earrings to match my bracelets adorned my ears chiming as I walked to the set. Orange and yellow eye shadow traveled down curving at my cheek bone and tracing a whisker like pattern on both of my cheeks. I personally loved dressing like this on some levels. The other levels… I'd feel my pride take numerous hits.

For the _'Spring Edition' _all pets started in a field of flowers, playing with one another… I use the term playing loosely. The first shots for Gaara, I assumed were to be clean.

I saw him coming towards the same set from an opposite door.

Kurenai and Itachi leaned against one of the farther walls talking to each other casually. He didn't look too interested in her and she just looked like it was such a privilege to know him.

I stopped a few inches away from Gaara and looked at him with a serious face. I didn't know how comfortable he was with this sort of thing so I wouldn't dare smile like it was easy.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He stared at me, into me, through me… I shuddered and he smirked suddenly. "I'm ready." He said softly and a shiver ran down my spine. The confidence was staggering.

I smiled warily and looked over to the double doors opposite of us where the director walked in with his cup of coffee.

His name was Madarra, a very much high strung tight wad… he was related to Itachi and I guessed that that was how Itachi even got into this type of business. I didn't like him. Every _'pet'_ he looked at, he looked at with a cruel smile. He used us in this way, and the sick bastard enjoyed it.  
He looked a little stressed today though which only meant trouble for Gaara. Madarra's best method of self relieving stress was to watch his little puppets dance in his rhyme. A horrible song of exposure, vulgarity, insanity, and lust.

I could almost feel the panic that must have been rising from Gaara if he only knew what he was in for. What his manager had done to him by letting him work here.

"Naruto," I straightened up.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to be the vulnerable one for this month's issue. Itachi just told me what happened in your dressing room and I'm afraid that you being a -seme would ruin your image."

I pouted.

Really?

And why the hell couldn't I be –seme?

"Gaara," Madarra continued, turning his red eyes, a trait I learned was unique to the Uchiha, on Gaara. Poor, unsuspecting, Gaara. "That puts you in the demanding role. I believe your look would pull that off quite nicely. Itachi did well in finding you."

Gaara nodded mutely. I arched an eyebrow.

Did Gaara know that this was a set up?

"The plans for today," he grumbled, pausing to rub his temples. "Consist of twelve simple frames. A story plot for you two, if you will."

We listened of course. And my stomach twisted.

"We'll need to use another partner to be attacking poor Naruto here and then have Gaara come to his rescue or something."

This didn't sound like the usual. I felt myself tense a little as he spoke. There was no telling where this would go.

"When Gaara finds you, Naruto, I want you to act like you have to repay him. Gaara, be reluctant."

I saw from my peripheral that Gaara nodded once again.

At least he was listening close enough.

"When you give in try not to hold back on any moans you end up letting out when he sucks you off. The more real it looks the better it'll be. Naruto," Gaara had sharpened by now. I was just...listening.

"Yes?" I asked my voice void of any sort of enthusiasm.

"Don't get your costume dirty."

"Yes, sir."

"Next I'll have a shot of the both of you with all the other pets at a festival. Gaara and you will be seated next to each other. Here I just want your fingers laced beside the both of you. Then for the next couple of shots, Naruto will play the willful little laky-bothering you where ever you go until you jump him."

"Jump him?" Gaara questioned.

I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Fuck him senseless." Our boss deadpanned, sending Gaara into some stiff form of shock. I didn't look up.

Gaara was shaking…

--

_**End Chapter Four**_

Well this one was mainly focused on Gaara and Naruto obviously…

I'm quite proud of myself. Haha. So leave reviews, tell me what you think or what you want to happen. Should Gaara yell, "I quit!" before it's too late? Should Naruto jeopardize his job for Gaara's sake? Or should they listen?


	5. Savior's Blessing

--

_**Chapter Five…**_

_**A savior at best…**_

_**--**_

The pictures went by more quickly than either I or Gaara probably would've liked.

My head wouldn't stop spinning, trying to decipher the riddle Gaara was playing out for me by not objecting to Madara's plans. I know he had said he wasn't a virgin anymore but he never said how used to being exposed he actually was. Was he really okay with this? Had I misread him?

My eyes narrowed a bit.

I never misread people that badly.

Gaara didn't want to do it. I could tell. His body language was so easy to read. He'd always look to his manager to see if what he was doing was what she wanted and she always nodded.

He was doing this for her to some degree. I wondered if he really needed the money this job provided. We all had our reasons for being here so I wasn't going to judge him, but I no longer had time to analyze anything.

The final shoot was up.

This was what spring was good for; Animals in funny positions with so much heat about them.

We were given a five minute break and that's what I was using for my head to clear if even for just a little bit. I didn't want to be in front of a camera during one of my most private moments in life…and I was sure Gaara probably didn't want it either. We barely knew each other.

I chanced a glance at Gaara. My heart gave a sharp jab; he was a wreck. A frozen statue staring straight ahead at the ground running his hands through his hair.

I stood up and walked over to Itachi…

He was going to kill me for this.

"I'm not going to do it." The words flew from my mouth and I felt my world suddenly quiet around me. I knew at this point there was no turning back. Not with Gaara watching me now.

Itachi was looking at me, saying nothing. Nothing at all.

An assistant ran up with her heals clicking with every step. "Wh-what do you mean, honey?" She sounded so exasperated.

I looked at her then back up to Itachi, not answering her, my eyes betraying me. Revealing why I was doing this from the inside and out. He could read me like a book and I knew it when his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. I was going to suffer gravely for this…

"I just…" I looked back at Gaara then to Itachi. "You have to understand." I begged.

My pride, or what was left of it, was diminishing slowly.

I spoke for the assistant now, knowing Madara would chew her out for this almost as badly as Itachi would do me. "I just can't see myself… With anybody. Not like that."

I actually wanted to cry.

I could feel my knees start to shake even as my fists clenched tighter.

I knew I had the woman's attention at this point as well as her sympathy.

"I've only ever wanted one person to touch me that way." I stated.

It was true…but that person was no one I had already given myself to nor someone I knew. But I had already been defiled and even if I had ever met that one person I wouldn't want to touch them…Not with this body… Never in this life would I ever want to expose them to something so dirty and the knowledge of that made me break.

I let the tears fall and came down to my knees.

"So don't have me do that in front of a camera yet. Please." I sobbed.

--

There was a strong possibility I'd regret the whole thing later…

It was raining again in this gloomy place and Itachi had left me to walk home after the end of the shoot. I was so shocked at the time I could've cried again, but I swallowed my pride, watched him as he drove off and silently made my way on foot, hoping I'd find my way back home. No telling if I actually would. It was like being abandon all over again with no one to save me this time. But he wasn't through with me yet. I was bringing him money and enough for him to start a whole new business separate of the Uchiha that would be just as wealthy.

Some things I did to bring in that kind of cash wasn't anything I could remember now.

I did recall however that I had nearly died from drug overdose among when of the many nights they used me for experiments and torture that left lasting scars on my face. A sicko's way of making his face stay in my mind forever. Sad thing was…I was working for him even now. Obeying every word that Itachi would just somehow…overlook.

Itachi was a savior but not the kind I thought I needed.

I wanted a warm bed, a warm house, and someone to just hold onto me when I cried.

Someone to get rid of this throbbing in my aching head when that awful other voice spoke up.

Someone to say everything I needed to hear.

Someone I could…

My body shivered. The rain had by far already soaked my clothes and I could feel my throat begin its small warning tingles. Getting ready to hurt because I'd get sick from the weather. I bet Itachi wouldn't even regret what this might do to me. He wouldn't even care if a car hit me or if I got attacked by a dog, or if a bunch of thugs just came up and-

"Hey!"

Did I call it or what?

I turned around to see who had called me. My eyes widened.

"Sasuke…"

--

My hands were still cold now. Almost numb.

My eyes, heavy, flickered towards the fire in front of me and I breathed out a shallow breath. It was warm in this house, but it felt so…empty.

"Will your parents mind me here?" I asked taking a glance at the heels and giant shoes by the entrance. Something about them seemed just as empty as the house I was sitting in now. My perch on the couch was only so comfortable. This house lacked the same amount of love as Itachi's place.

"They're away on business right now." He answered coming to my side with a small plop that barely made me move up. "They're hardly ever here anyway. So they won't mind."

Maybe that was why the house felt like this.

"Do you ever get lonely here?" I found myself asking. It wasn't my place to be nosey about how his home life was but I needed to know just how much more he had than me.

He didn't answer me, as I probably knew he wouldn't. As I had thought… It wasn't my place.

So I changed the subject.

"Sasuke," I sighed not daring to look at him. I was going to get straight to the point.

"Hn."

I felt my eye twitch at that response. "You sound so much like him sometimes." I muttered.

"Look," I said. "I know that you know…what I do and what I am."

I felt the couch shift as he stiffened.

"It's okay." I said softly. I didn't care anymore. Let the whole world know how filthy I was. "I'm not going to tell anybody that you basically buy the pet's magazine under the table. I wouldn't have known if Kisame hadn't been the one to deliver this month's issue to you." I looked at his stone cold face now.

I was a little scared at my own words and the reaction it was drawing from him.

"I'm… familiar with almost all the people that work there since there isn't that much of us. And right now.." My voice shook and I had to look away from him. "I have…n-no idea what you must think of me at this point… I'm even embarrassed that you know that part of me. I had hoped that school could be normal for me and then I find out that someone knows and not only that..It's the same person that I've-" I stopped. Not wanting to say anymore than that.

He didn't say anything and he didn't move.

"I'm sorry." It was what I wanted to say to him but astonishment shook me when I realized that I didn't say it at all.

The shock was still on my face when I looked at him. His expression was still very cold but it had budged.

"What?" I mouthed it, unable to force the words out.

He got up and moved around to behind the couch where he leaned on the back of the sofa.

"You can stay here for as long as you need and... I'll see what strings I can pull to get you out of that business." And with that… he left.

--

_**End Chapter Five**_

Haha! It's short! See you all soon! Review!


	6. Pocky

--

_**Chapter Six…**_

_**Strawberry Pocky...**_

--

Adding sugar to the coffee wasn't a smart move. It was too sweet now, but still very much a delight to my freezing hands and burning throat.  
I had spent the night here so far and Sasuke got up bright and early, though in a foul mood if I ever saw him in one… Oh wait. That was how he always was.

"Why did you always come so early? You were always the first one there when I opened." Sasuke asked taking his own cup as he sat at his kitchen table across from me. I looked up at him with tired eyes. I had never seen him so…undressed? Honestly the boy was never one I thought I'd see in his night shorts and loose t-shirt. Then again, I never anticipated him taking me in on a rainy night.

"I really liked the coffee." I answered putting my eyes back down to my cup and warming hands.

I never felt so sad.

Being saved and yet knowing it was only temporary. I was…unattainable in a way. With Itachi Uchiha holding onto the chains that bound me to my new life I was forever bound. And yet I felt so relieved that someone was even trying for me.

Someone was…

I felt the tears sting my eyes and I held the cup slightly more firmly. I dipped my head low, willing those awful tears to cease, but alas I lost the fight and started blubbering again with my head against the wood of the table.

--

We decided, after my recovery, that skipping school might be okay this time…

I was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, my hands busy with sorting out each month's issue of my work for the pet shop, and a few other magazines that I had come out in once or twice. For a moment, I contemplated if he was obsessed with me and my career.

I grimaced down at one of my most provocative pictures.

I was stroking myself, with my face pressed into the hand I recognized as my managers. My eyes were half closed as my tongue tried desperately to find Itachi's digits; anything to get my mind off what I had been doing.

I closed the magazine.

Disgusted.

Sasuke sat on his bed silently, watching me.

"Where is it that you work? Who owns the company?" Sasuke asked as if I had been looking through a simple teen magazine.

I ignored the question… I couldn't rat out Itachi in any way.

"I didn't peg you as gay, you know." I said offhandedly.

I really hadn't.

"Not with that Sakura girl saying she'd marry you."

Sasuke sneered. The mention of Sakura threw him from his task, so I continued to feed that fire, anything to get Itachi off Sasuke's 'to get' list. It was all I could do at this point.

"She won't." he said flatly.

I looked over at him, remembering the night I imagined Itachi as him. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach every time I saw Sasuke this close. It was strange but warm and soft in its own way. I still wanted him and he was gay so it couldn't hurt to- No. Not this one. I didn't want to touch him. Let the distance remain and the longing continue. I didn't need anyone else dragged into my web.  
But he was staring at me so intensely. It made me shiver.

"How long…" My lips felt dry. "Have I been a part of your…" I licked them to assist the discomfort. "…fantasies?" I asked.

He stayed watching me and I wondered if I had done something wrong in asking him.

"Since you started." He said quietly.

I was almost shocked.

"I never bought any of this filth," he said, making me flinch, "Until I saw a picture of you on one of the covers…about two years ago."

I felt myself stiffen.

"Do you..?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you ever do something about it?"

I was so close. Always within his reach. Couldn't he have come to me before and asked for at least a personal picture? He obviously didn't have a big problem with me being here. He could've approached me at least once! I had gone to that same coffee shop for almost a full year-since I first saw it!

I was just so shocked…

"Because I was only going to let you be a _fantasy_ and nothing more."

He stressed the word fantasy for a reason. It caused me to turn away in something near shame. I wasn't ever supposed to exist in his book. I was just supposed to be…

"Do you think I'm disgusting?" I asked almost in a hushed whisper. I wasn't sure I wanted an answer just yet. I still envied him. Still hated him. Still wanted to show him I wasn't filth or something vile. I was another human being… I needed him to see that. I needed him to see my wounded heart and the blood that spouted from it wasn't tainted…

Again, he didn't answer right away- like he was always trying to think things through before he said them. The silence, as brief as it was, made my stomach twist and convulse…

"No."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and smiled ever so softly… But a simple answer never could satisfy someone like me. I needed more proof.

--

The house got a little warmer as we sat beside each other on his living room couch.

There wasn't really anything good on t.v. but at least I wasn't alone and the company I was keeping was more concerned about keeping me safe rather than worrying or assigning my next shoot.

He was so different. Whereas a normal person would've been ashamed to have their so called fantasy know everything, he seemed fine, though he never told me any of the things he'd ever imagined me doing. Probably a good thing…

We had talked very little, both of us falling into complete silence from time to time. And the silence-the peace- within my own mind was so relieving that I no longer felt I had to keep my guard up. For a moment in time I felt something remotely close to a form of happiness. But at the same time, I felt kind of exhausted; it was so much weight being lifted from me that I could've dropped from simply being used to the pressure.

It was so euphoric. My life seemed to pull together and I was dissuading everything that had caused me pain up until now. Like a large dose of anti-depressants that actually worked correctly with no suicidal thoughts.

And within the depths of this out of body state, I felt as if I was questioning…somewhere deep inside me I wondered how long this would last for me before I somehow ruined this for myself as well.

Somewhere, I was still aware of the possibly worried or infuriated Itachi, the hurt and maybe grateful Gaara, my rampaging boss, and anyone else I was affecting with my poison…

--

The day was wearing itself out, dragging itself to a close once again but going at a terribly slow pace. My mind and body could hardly take it. It was so boring!

Sasuke wasn't talking at all anymore and I needed conversation. Anything to keep me busy!

He had currently disappeared upstairs and he had been there for a while now. At least five minutes…

I was known for being impatient. Shut up.

--

I made my way upstairs, unable to take being alone. I knew very well what I was going to find, but never in my life did I believe I'd actually have the nerve to open a closed door of someone jerking himself off.

My hand pushed the door open as its partner turned the knob.

He seemed only half surprised that'd I'd be so bold. His eyes, looking an impossible red to me now only glanced at me for a moment before shutting as he came on his sheets.

I felt myself freeze.

He was…

My legs buckled under me at the sight. I moved faster than I would've thought I would and brought myself up to the bed beside him.

He was sprawled on his bed in all his glory with his shirt pushed up and his pants down to his ankles. I marveled at his size and his sculpted body, surprised that he was hairless. Perfect was an understatement, and he didn't move away from gaze either. Not embarrassed as I wasn't repulsed. His fingers slowly unwrapped and his hand came to his face, stopping at his mouth where he licked some of the cum from his finger tips. I shuddered as he completely ignored my presence. His breathing returned to an even pace as mine quickened at the sight.

My hands, shaking, reached out and traced the muscles on his abs.

He was an angel straight from hell. A demon of lust and beauty. And I wanted him.

And there it was. That animalistic instinct I knew I possessed when faced with this boy.

My hands traveled his body, completely in awe at the perfection as I brought my mouth down to his stomach, traveling upward with my tongue, kissing gently, nipping here, and licking there. He had no taste which had me maddening, desperate to find one. I got desperate in my search and moved faster, bringing one of my hands to one of his nipples and pinching it slightly while my other hand moved down to his thigh where I gripped him tightly enough to hold his leg there when I brought my mouth further down.

He moaned and I knew he was mine.

But could I keep him?

I brought myself up to see his positioning; the messiest of his hands was gripping the sheets by his head while the other was doing its own roaming of his body with mine, itching to stop my teasing but still staying away from it as well.

I couldn't help but smirk a little. But my smirk faded, he was still watching me. Not in enough ecstasy to not see what I was doing. Not enough pleasure to keep him anxious. He was prepared for whatever I was going to give him.

"Sasuke…"

His eyes weren't critical of me but they were 'watching'. It was a fantasy made all too real.

"Sasuke." I moaned his name in a bit of desperation and in the agony of not being touched back. "Sasuke.." I ran my hand across his face, begging for him to dominate me.

I took my hands back to myself and stood on my knees still beside him and unbuttoned my pants then slipped off my shirt, exposing the tattoo on my abdomen. I ran a hand over it as though wishing for it to be the thing he touched first. I was sensitive here.

He pushed himself up, propping himself up his elbows.

Not once in that magazine or any other had they shown this part of me; it was always covered so I knew it'd be something he wanted to see.

His pale hand reached out to mine, holding it gently before removing it from the sight of the tattoo. _'I knew it,'_ and I smiled warily as he traced the pattern.

I shivered under his touch like I had none other before.

He looked up at my face as I tried to keep mine form closing. "You want me…" I purred softly.

He swallowed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Have me."

He sat up and maneuvered his body so he'd be on his knees as I was. I came down a little bit, sitting on the backs of my legs. He still wouldn't look away from my eyes…

His palm, cold and moist from what he had been doing earlier pressed against my stomach like ice, as he used it to push me onto my back, using the other hand to help him crawl on top of me to be more comfortable.

I showed no sign of struggle, so he worked on my pants, pulling them down easily and quickly. I smiled. And next was the hem of my boxers.

But just when I was actually dripping with anticipation- he stopped.

"Not tonight." He said in a voice too identical to Itachi's. He came away from me and I sat up.

That damned condescending tone. That manner of looking to the side with no remorse or sign of emotions. The business type that knew when doing something before thinking could end badly. The part of him I hated. That cautious part of him that had me seeing Itachi in front of me at this moment. I hated it and a growl ripped itself from me in my frustration.

"You're just like him!" I snapped and he blinked, taken aback slightly by my outburst.

"You're just like that fucker-Itachi!" I hopped off the bed, ready to continue my rant only to be tackled down. I lost my air when I hit the cold tile beneath me causing me to gasp to try and refill my lungs, but my hair was pulled to yank my head back.

His face was beside mine, hot breath at my ears… "How do you know that name?!" He screamed.

--

Perhaps life would've been so much easier if I had just bitten out my own tongue back then…

--

_**End Chapter Six**_

Next chapter…due to a request will feature what's been on Sasuke's mind recently.  
Review please!


	7. My Part

--

_**Chapter Seven…**_

_**My part in this crooked tale…**_

--

I never dreamed that when I awoke one morning my own downfall would be set out in front of me. No-one sees things like that coming anyway. And the ironic thing of it was… I didn't have to do a single thing different than I had been doing since I was seven. I just had to live my life and it would ruin itself.

Maybe I'm living proof that love hurts, after all.

--

This place is always so morbid all on its own; always raining with gloomy atmosphere. There really wasn't a better scene for me.  
I had never really smiled much and doctors said there was something wrong with me. Who were they to tell me if I was well or not? I felt my life was more or less normal. Sure, I was gay and had issues with my older brother that I couldn't even acknowledge without going hay-wire, but I was just a normal seventeen year old boy. My life consisted of a strict routine that I refused to let fall apart easily. I was a stubborn person at heart and at least I knew it.  
People liked me- for my looks mostly- though I showed no interest in most if not all of them. I didn't want anyone. Didn't need anyone. I knew I didn't…

The day started out like any other. Sort of…

I was at school when everything really started to brew.

The routine I had worked out here was nothing but ordinary for a high-schooler trying to get ahead in life.

I had a small job in the mornings for the front office and I usually just have to deliver the detention roster or worksheets, excuses, forgotten books…small tasks. It was rare that a new student needed to be delivered to a classroom; not many people got into this school to begin with and to top that off it was too late in the year to even apply. So, imagine my surprise when I see a blonde haired angel at the front, smiling… And there's something I can't help but notice.  
He's sad.

I've seen him more than my fair share and more than he knew of. I never stalked him, but at the moment I felt like maybe he was following me around- which wouldn't bother me so long as… I shook the thoughts.  
He came every morning to the coffee shop I owned. My mother had started it and I took over because she asked me to. I couldn't have ever been more grateful to her than the day he walked in, curious and innocent. But I knew he wasn't. Innocence… I wondered if it was even in his vocabulary.  
I happened to like this boy…a lot.

There was something that bothered me however…

The boy knew my brother.

--

Fate has a funny way of tripping you when you're just trying to make your way…simply passing by.

Naruto was his name…

His voice was heavenly and his features were even better. I'd give anything to have him to myself but I had more than one problem standing in my way…

--

Everything is just weird for me, isn't it? Like my home life…

--

Even in dreams so sweet where my parents are beside me and my brother is just a brother I can still feel myself screaming that I'm alone in the house…

I'm all alone when I don't even know it.

I can see them all I want, smiling or frowning but they're not there anymore…

I find myself thinking things like that when there's no noise in my house and all I have are my thoughts and a magazine placed in front of me…closed. My fantasies are over and I'm back where I need to be.

--

I just wanted to go back to school.

My obsession was worse than a drug. He was my drive at this point.

I didn't know what to expect from going there because I'd never reveal what I knew about the blonde, but I didn't want to stay home and just take out my anger on anything there. My house always seemed so hallow anyway, my yelling didn't need to fill it today. But what an outrage! How dare Naruto be paired up with anyone in that filthy magazine?! It was more than just outrage; my fists were shaking the whole way to the school.

Naruto…

Naruto…

My supposed fantasy was everywhere yet no-where. I had come in late of course and he was still there, but so was a new red headed boy I didn't recognize. I half glared; with the news from earlier I didn't even want to bother with the thoughts that were going wild at the sight of him.

A new lover… I'd kill him.

But Naruto looked so relaxed around the new person-not at all like our encounters. I had to swallow the worry deep in my throat. I had never seen this look of peace on Naruto before.

Where was I even standing? With Naruto taking up all my thoughts I didn't even trust myself to talk to anyone, including teachers. Why should I even really care?

Naruto's eyes flickered my way and he smiled faintly. Could I save him after all?

I wanted to go over but I…

I looked away with a bit of a scowl. I needed to get my head together. Naruto ruined my thought patterns; intruding his own smiling self into it.

Scanning my surroundings I found myself in the classroom after all.

"I don't like these two new guys. Kiba's taken a fast liking to them though." I heard Neji speak up to my left. I looked over at him only half interested in his thoughts.

"Who is the red haired one?" I asked dejectedly. Pretending not to really care.

Neji shrugged. "Gaara was all Lee said. And the boy himself was stuck to Naruto the moment he stepped through the doors."

I didn't like that one bit.

Maybe they know each other, I considered.

…You see… In this twisted little tale my role has such a big impact on this love of mine. My beloved Naruto…

I didn't have any right to know what the connection between this new Gaara was with Naruto, but I wanted that right. I wanted a claim to him.

I didn't talk that much after that. School ended and that should've been the last I had seen of him for the day, but something happened.

When I was on my way home from work, which I stopped at hoping Naruto might come in late again, but he never showed up and this sick feeling was forming in my gut. Something was wrong.

--

I turned my eyes to the sky just before it started raining… And a sigh passed my lips.

What if I wasn't supposed to know him? What if there was something wrong with me? What if I couldn't save him like he wanted? What if I wasn't strong enough…And his ties to my brother…What were they?

As if by fate…a cruel god that desired my life to be unfair, when I looked back at the road in front of me, just before I reached my car, I saw him… Blonde hair matted down by the rain as well as soaked clothes.

"Naruto!" I called but he didn't hear me. That sadness was about him again as he kept walking. I wondered if he had heard me.

"Hey!"

And then he turns…

"Sasuke…" His eyes come back to life, but only just enough to show he was alive.

--

Now this happened…

Life twists everything around so nothing makes sense sometimes. There were too many things about him that I didn't understand and I did the wrong thing by hurting him to get the answers I wanted. And here we were…

Me, pinning him down. Him, glaring straight up at me from the corner of his eye.

"Itachi's your brother?" he asked, spitting blood out onto the tile floor beside us. I felt a twinge of guilt of having forced him down so hard.

But I couldn't stop the rage. He knew my brother and enough to know what kind of bed partner he was. Denying my sweet Naruto must've been something Itachi did to agitate the blond and that drove me mad. To just know it.

I growled at him in anger.

"How do you know him?!" I shot at him and he flinched.

His gaze shifted.

"Brothers…" he repeated.

I felt my blood boil under my skin.

"Sasuke…" he whimpered. "Let me up."

"Not until you answer me!" Why was I so heartless?

"Sasuke…" I couldn't tell what emotion that was in his voice.

I growled again at him. He was so ignorant and so… I scowled.

"I bet you're his slut, aren't you?" I heard myself saying. "I've seen him pick you up-heard you talk to him on the phone! Yeah- I bet that's what you are!"

He flinched again and his eyes lost their light…I struck a nerve and that brought me pleasure.

He wasn't struggling anymore. My lips curled into a smile… "Yeah." I removed one my hands from his wrist and brought it to his loose jeans already unbuttoned in the front. "I bet that's all you are… Just his whore."

He stiffened underneath me and quickly, too quickly, I pushed two of my fingers into his anus relishing in the feel of the walls clamping on my fingers and almost pulsing from not having been prepared. He screamed a little and I scisored.

He squirmed and shut his eyes tight. I watched his facial expressions like a mad man. Loving it all the while.

"Nnn-Ah!"

I pushed in the third finger and he screamed, arching slightly and scooting his body up across the floor in a desperate attempt at escape.

"Aren't you used to this?" I said in a mocking voice. And even a laugh escaped me when I pulled his head back with my free hand.

His eyes were still closed. That fact agitated me a bit.

"Aren't you?!" I screamed, forcing a fourth finger inside of him. His eyes shot open and he screamed. I felt a warm liquid slide down my hand and I knew without looking it was blood.

I removed my hands and pulled away to watch him shiver on the floor. He was gasping and trying to curl in on himself as if to hide.

He was crying.

I had caused him pain, but only part of me regretted it.

He gasped again, uncurling his body though he was still shaking.

Maybe he didn't deserve what I had done. Maybe he was just friends with Itachi, but something told me differently.

"Answer me." I demanded in a calm but demanding voice.

"I thought.." he choked. "I thought you were…" He cried, hiding his face.

I had betrayed him and his thoughts of me ever being able to be his savior and for that alone, I was sorry.

"I owe him." Naruto sobbed. "I owe him everything I have."

"What?" I asked.

He rolled over on his back and winced at the pain in his backside. "He saved me… He saved me first." He was talking more to himself now. "I should never have..Betrayed him…"

I wanted to snarl at him. Hurt him.

Betray my brother…That would be the least he could do for me. But what did he owe me.

I calmed myself down and squatted next to him. "What do you owe him for?"

Cerulean eyes shifted from the ceiling to my face. Eyes that knew pain like no other.

"…"

I guessed I didn't deserve an answer. But I wanted one. Almost needed to hear it. What could Naruto owe scum like him? Was Naruto any better than him?

When his eyes stare that deeply into me I feel as if those wounded eyes have been searching for me for a long time now. Years of scorn and it's me he was looking for, but he fell into the wrong hands. Was it wrong of me to think like that? It was a gut feeling I was getting by just simply looking into his eyes…

Those eyes…

"Sasuke…" His voice cracked and he started crying again, reaching up and embracing me now, crying into my shoulder. "Sasuke…" He held on tighter and I didn't move.

Naruto…

"Do you need me so badly, Naruto?" I asked, my voice holding nothing in it. His fingers only gripped and clawed the skin of my back, trying to hold onto me tighter than he already was.

His tears fell onto my shoulder and ran down the base of my neck. The smell of salt was displeasing, and the blood on my fingers was drying.  
I had hurt this boy but here he was, holding onto me for dear life.

So no matter how much pain I caused him, I realized…He wanted me anyway… Because he knew he needed me and I was what he was looking for the entire time.

"Naruto…my question." I reminded him, still not moving my arms to wrap around him though I desperately wanted to.

"I need you." He whispered into my neck. "Sasuke…Save me." He pleaded and with that… The little reassurance; I held him back and held on tight.

I'd save him…

I knew I could now.

There was no way I could afford to fail him now.

--

_**End Chapter Seven**_

Sorry if it seems like I rushed through this one. I was anxious to get this one down so I could write the rest which I intend to post up shortly after this one. Sorry to all of you who have been waiting.

Also!

I'm thinking of going back in time to when Itachi actually does save Naruto and you can see what keeps him by Itachi's evil little side. Should I?


	8. Falling down stairs

--

_**Chapter Eight…**_

_**It's kind of similar to when I fall down the stairs.**_

--

Did I ever have a mother?

Yes, Kushina Uzumaki.

What about my father?

Minato Namikaze.

Where are they? Why did they leave me?

Because you were sold to me…

Who are you?

…And eyes of red meet mine.

--

Do I remember my past? Of course I do. It was never a secret to me.

My family had been wealthy, living above average for as long as I wasn't a financial problem… And I never would've been one until my father had an affair with a woman who also took it upon herself to curse me. Lord only knows if my present bad luck has anything to do with her, but the incident ended in a divorce and me depending on my mother. I was so young… I didn't know.

"I can't afford him anymore, Mikoto." My mother complained. I shouldn't have been there.

She was crying with her face in her hands. Mikoto was sitting across from her. Worried and beautiful.

"I can't just give him away either- my parents are dead- I don't have any relatives and Minato's completely closed us off from his side of the family and money. He's even gotten out of child support!"

She sounded so desperate.

And sweet…sweet Mikoto's black eyes found me though she said not a word.

"We'll buy him from you then." She said suddenly but softly.

My eyes widened and I felt tears sting them before they fell. I covered my mouth, praying that my mother wouldn't agree. Prayed that she wasn't contemplating anything in the silence she held. Prayed that Mikoto was going to be refused. The woman wasn't bad at all or anything, but my mother… My mother... I didn't want to leave my mother.

"…How much?"

--

Fugaku, Mikoto's husband, came to close the deal. I wasn't surprised by this. I had seen business deal after business deal countless times, and Fugaku was a loyal buyer from my father, so I wasn't shocked to see him again. My heart only hurt. But as long as I was helping my mother then I'd be okay, and she promised me that she'd buy me back once she had the money.  
And, me, desperate enough to believe anything, believed her.

I didn't look at my mother and she never looked at me. Instead my burning eyes followed Fugaku and Mikoto until we got to the car. I turned then to see if my mother was watching. What I saw… Her shaking hands grasping the money so tightly, the tears falling at the point of her chin, and the awful crooked smile gracing her lips…

Goodbye, mother…

At their house, as big as the one me and mother had before, I was quiet. I didn't know what to think or say. I was a purchased item. What could I do?

"Moooom! Big brother's being mean again!" A voice rang out from atop the stairs. My attention went there then to the boy walking calmly down the stairs. He was older than me for sure and his hair was long. His eyes scared me. Red…

"Mother, who is the new blonde?" he asked in a quiet voice. It soothed me somehow.

My heart hurt again and I ran to him.

He seemed startled but as my hands clung on to his shirt to hide my face and my tears, he didn't motion to remove me.

"Oh!" Mikoto rushed over and attempted to pry me off.

His hand stopped her. "No, leave him." He said softly. "It's okay." He told her or maybe me. I couldn't tell because he started stroking my hair then.

"Where is he from? Is he one of Sasuke's..."

"No." she said shortly. "He's a kid of a friend and we'll be looking after him for a while." She said.

I held on tighter.

"Is he okay?" another voice asked. The whining one from before. I didn't look up to put a face to it.

"Well," Mikoto sounded unsure of herself this time. "He might not be for a while…"

I wonder now if she knew how off base she was.

I kept my face hidden in the boy's shirt. His hands came and put some pressure on my back. "Come on," he said and I pulled away just to see his face again. "You can stay with me while you're here." He promised.

He was so much older than me but I…

I nodded, feeling the blush come on my face. I was so taken by his beauty. He led me upstairs and past the owner of the whine and into his room where he'd shield me.

--

"I see. You're parents sold you to us."

I nodded.

"Well, that's good."

I blinked looking up confused. Why was that good?

He wasn't smiling and he wasn't doing anything differently. Just looking down at the text book in front of him as I sat on his bed. He looked over at me, his red eyes glowing.

"I'll be head of the family soon enough. When I'm older you'll be mine then."

I smiled so brightly right there. So stupidly… I'd be his. And that alone filled me with happiness. I trusted him the moment I saw him.

--

I opened my eyes…

Where was I? I didn't recognize the house for a moment before I remembered the events from earlier. I was now in a new home…

And my mother…She didn't want me anymore.  
Tears stung my eyes and my body curled into a ball. Her smile as I left was stuck in my mind and it wasn't fading any time soon. Was she happy to let me go? Was I that worthless?

Hands, big but soft pulled me closer to a firm body, not yet developed but sturdy enough to support me. Arms wrapped securely around me and my breath hitched, my tears stopping for only a moment.

"Be still, Naruto." A soothing voice whispered.

Be still…And I felt my body relax amazingly.

"What were you dreaming?" He asked me quietly and relay what the images in my head had been and he listened so silently that I wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep again, but when I finished he pulled me closer.

"Just forget her, Naruto. She's of no importance to you any longer."

His hand covers my face…my eyes. I closed them… "Yes." I responded.

--

Three weeks flew by like a dream to me. I spent my entire time with Itachi mostly and sometimes his mother when Itachi was busy with either his father or his…His little brother.

Brother…

Itachi's brother was someone I had never met but heard that he envied me because I held Itachi's uttermost attention.

I remember walking through the halls, looking for my one true companion within one of the rooms.

"It's not fair, Itachi!" I heard a small voice whimper. So, curious, I looked. I could see Itachi's back to the door, like he was stopped from leaving.

"What's not fair?" He asked and then there was a silence.

"You're always with him now. You don't pay any attention to me anymore." The owner of this other voice sounded like he was struggling to even say what he was saying. Like it hurt him somewhere.

"Are you jealous, Sasuke?" Itachi asked next and another long silence follows.

"Our uncle came by three days ago." Sasuke starts up. "He didn't like you paying so much attention on a stray like him either."

A knot formed then and I held my chest. A stray? Was that what I was to this new family?

"Uncle didn't verbalize any displeasure about it to me." He said and I'm a little comforted by the words.

"If you're going to be jealous about it Sasuke then I suggest you leave me alone. He's been through a lot already and he doesn't need to be criticized by you or anyone else in this family."

I could almost hear the anger in those words.

I knew Itachi a little bit and he shared secrets with me but there were some he kept to himself. I had never heard him sound so angry before but I wasn't afraid. Not a lot anyway. Itachi was someone who had taken me in. I shouldn't ever really be afraid of him, right?

The door opened and the next thing was Itachi staring down at me in mild surprise. I just looked right back at up at him. I wasn't afraid. Not of him, and I would dare to do this.

--

My world goes black and I try to stir the memories up to show me what the life I shared with him was. I can't remember it from there. The next pieces of my memory are of myself shivering outside in the rain…

I'm alone and cold, freezing to death outside a burned down house that part of me doesn't recognize. I look down at my hands and they're larger than when I was younger.  
Twelve. I'm twelve in this memory…

A car drives up and a woman is staring at me.

The next thing is me in an orphanage. Then a doctor's office…

"He seems to be suffering from a personality complex and some minor amnesia. He can't remember anything other than being by himself caught somewhere." A man is talking to the woman that brought me here. His hair is white… And that's all I can remember of him.

"Does he know his name? Can he talk?"

Of course I can talk, bitch.

I roll over.

My name. I remember that. "Naruto." The man says and I feel a smile crawl across my face.

Yes. That's it.

--

Iruka is my next memory.

He adopted me knowing that something was wrong with me. And his very name means peace to me.

"Why would you want me?" I asked him on the first car ride home. His brown eyes glance at me for a moment, he doesn't want to crash so I'm guessing that was the reason for the short lived look.

"Because, Naruto, I think you're something…special." He says carefully yet clumsily.

Clearly he can't express himself all that well.

"I'm a demon." I spat. I heard so many people tell me so.

"No, Naruto. You're not. You just need some help." He said and I look at him to study him.

"Help?" I ask. "I hear a fucking voice in my head and you say all I need is help?!"

He winces. "Watch your mouth." He says a bit more firmly.

I lived happily with him for two years. He accepted me and I loved him for that. He was the father that I needed; better than I ever could've had. But then…

I glanced at the bottle of pills the doctor had prescribed me. Iruka wanted me to take them to keep the voice in check, but he had been very quiet and I didn't feel any different from when I was on them so maybe…

I popped two out and crushed them with a glass cup, whipping them into the sink and turning on the water to watch them disappear.

Maybe I didn't need them anymore.

I went for another month or so with that routine and I never thought I would've ever regretted it as much as I did in the ten minutes it took me to lose control and the hour I dragged out to…

I was laughing.

Laughing and laughing so so hard… Nearly collapsing at the pain in my stomach that was forming.

Iruka looked so scared of me and his face was priceless to me. So I laughed and laughed...and laughed.

"_What's wrong, dad?"_ me and the voice asked in unison.

I pushed him down into the cushioned seat he had bought just for me. "_Sit down_." We purred softly.

"Naruto!" he snapped when I pulled out a knife from my back pocket, looking at it like it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The knife would be my pencil. His body would be my canvas. And with these tools alone, I'd create art.

"NARUTO!!!"

My laughing never stopped no matter how loud he got or how violently he thrashed about. In fact those actions drove me crazy. I needed to see all of it. Wanted to feel all of it and soak each and every bit in.

Happily, I toyed with him and gouged an eye from its socket, making sure not to pull it completely off, no, I let it dangle there.  
I tossed the knife, having already felt blood under my nails. I could do this myself. My body even became aroused by my own actions- every pore on my skin was open, and I was gasping for air when I started clawing him…

In the end…my throat was sore from all the laughter and I was scared but I couldn't stop laughing…

And then there were sirens.  
They noise put me on alert and desperately, I ran like a wild animal.  
I ran as far and as fast as I could until I heard the noise no more. The laughing however was echoing in my head.

My screams tore the night in half when images of what I had just done soon plagued me.

--

And then…He came back…

The rain was pouring down on my back hard. I could barely keep myself moving but then-

"Naruto." I froze, turning around after panic allowed me to do so.

I recognized this man. Itachi's uncle, Madara. A familiar face that wasn't judging me now. I didn't budge, though I wanted so desperately to run to the man that knew me…

"You've grown quite beautiful, Naruto." He told me when I was in his car. I wasn't saying anything.

"But you've gotten thinner. Too thin to sell." He muttered the last to himself.

"Sell?" I asked, confused. I was going to be sold again?

"I'm making you my personal merchandise." He said with a smile. "Don't worry. You may have a bit of a will right now, but I'll soon break you of it."

And suddenly I wished I had never gotten in the car or even had been seen by him…

--

Life with Madara was nothing short of hell.

I had never felt so used and beaten before. I had always felt alone but here I definitely was. He made slaves of young boys and girls alike. But, I got lucky… Though I was purchased often, I only spent half a year with him before someone came to visit him. Someone I had almost let myself forget. Someone who I missed somewhere deep inside me. So deep that it only bubbled up once I saw him again.

The door to Madara's room was opened slowly and quietly by a man I came to know as Kisame. He was one of the few that got to get out in the world and pick up customers. But it wasn't him that had my attention when that door opened.

"Itachi!" I called out to him. There was no mistaking him. He had gotten a little taller and looked more solemn but he was still the Itachi that I knew- he had to be.

His red eyes caught mine and he looked shocked.

This was how Itachi saved me… This is why I owed him so much.

Itachi spent every cent he had to but me from his uncle then got forced into working for him to continue the deal. I was to be no longer sold as an actual item but I had to pose in magazines made for like the black market or something… This was no big deal. I'd rather be doing odd poses than do what Madara had in store for me.

Itachi had to give up his family's business for my sake.

He lost everything just for me… I owed him so much and the life he was giving me was better than the one I would've had so why?

Why was I still screaming?

--

I guess it take a lot to realize that even though I was saved I also felt trapped.  
Itachi recued me but then snared me in an even more dangerous trap. I felt guilty that he lost so much for me. Then for him to change so drastically on me; suddenly wanting me to pay him back by earning money any way I could and even being his own bed mate… Under different circumstances… maybe. But I was still just a kid wasn't I? I huge weight was lifted only to be replaced by another even greater one.

I felt disgusting…

And there was nowhere in the world for me to run to anymore.

--

_**End Chapter Eight**_

So what'd jya think?


	9. Sell Out

--

_**Chapter Nine…**_

_**Sell Out**_

--

I awoke with my emotions floating somewhere between being shut down/ turned off and then close to a false happiness. My eyes weren't adjusting well to the white walls of the room so my hand was at my forehead in an attempt to shield them from the sun. I wasn't an entirely helpless person after all, but I didn't feel any strength that I could use to do anything worth my time…

A chime started to play itself a couple of yards away. It played along with a rather annoying buzz. It didn't take me long at all to recognize it as my cell phone ringing like crazy.

Lazily I looked for it, scanning the floor until I saw it moving towards the underside of a dresser. Tapping into the energy reserves I had left, I hopped out of the bed and made a grab for it before I wouldn't be able to reach it anymore. Clicking the needed button I brought it to my face.

"Itachi." I breathed.

He was the one that called, he had to be. I heard the bed shift behind me and I saw Sasuke get up, starring my way, tired but interested. I only looked at him for a moment. I quickly averted my eyes to some random corner of the room and waited for Itachi to speak.

"Where'd you spend the night?" He asked.

"Kiba's." I lied easily, knowing that if I said his brother's name it might spark a cause for alarm.

"Inuzuka?" He questioned.

"Yes. I think that's his last name." I was a little confused.

"I'm going to go pick you up, Naruto. Stay put."

"No." I said quietly and quickly. "I'm not at his house anymore." I waited for Itachi's reaction, when none came, I continued. "I went to that coffee shop. I'll wait for you here."

"Hn."

Another click and he was gone. I pushed my legs to work and ran to the corner of the room and gathered up my clothes in my arms.

"It'll take you five minutes on foot if you run now." I heard Sasuke say as he plopped back down on the bed.

I paused in my actions and stopped to take another look at him. Could he really save me like he said he would? Was I wrong to put my trust in him? Leave my fate in his hands like one of those highly devoted god followers?

I shook the thoughts and placed them in the back of my mind. I had to reach the shop before Itachi did and look as casual as possible. My heart gave a tug when I finally acknowledged what I'd be doing… Betray the one man who gave everything for me.

Heaven tell me, please…

I shut the door to Sasuke's room and got dressed as I ran. Not the wisest thing to do, considering the obstacle known as stairs were all too real.

…Please. Tell me it'll be worth it.

--

The unsettling feelings, I managed to repress shortly after getting to the café. They didn't bubble up until I saw Itachi arrive and I had to go out there to face him. He knew me too well not to know when something was bothering me. If he asked me anything…pressured me, I'd be done for and my plan for escape, whatever it was, would be lost.

So with a ton of will power, I opened the passenger side door and got in.

My chest hurting all the while.

I bit the inside of my lip and chanced a glance at him as he drove the car back to his house, he didn't look any different but it was that little detail that harmed my sanity the most.

"I'm…sorry." I said, softly and his attention was mine though he didn't look at me. "For what happened at the shoot."

"You embarrassed me, Naruto." Itachi said with no hint of emotion in his voice. I shivered.

"But I couldn't!" I snapped, "Gaara was uncomfortable and I didn't want to-"

"You did it for Gaara's sake?" Itachi cut me off, but his voice somehow cooled me down as well.

I nodded mutely at first before saying a softly murmured, "Yes."

He stayed quiet for some time, thinking the whole situation over, maybe?

"Naruto," his tone was at a point that meant his next words were going to be life lesson and punishment. "In this business you're in, you cannot be selfless and toss yourself out there to the dogs just because someone else is uncomfortable." His neutral voice was almost staggering. "Madara was furious."

A sigh, rare to my ears escaped his pale lips and it was then that I noticed the surrounding area wasn't one I recognized. We weren't going home?

The light turned red and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to jump out of the car, but I was glued to my seat, waiting intently for Itachi's next words. Hoping that whatever it was wasn't going to be bad news or anything that would… That would what? Why was I so panicked? What did I have to live for? My hope on a mediocre scale of one to ten was always somewhere set in the negatives, so then why did I care? ...It might've been the look of these new streets. Dirty and gray and as bleak as the weather, but darker than the rest of this god forsaken city.  
My heart hitched.  
I recognized this part of town.

"Itachi…" I choked out. "Where are we going?" I leaned towards him, reaching out my hand to his arm. Anything for some sign of support. "What happened with Madara?"

Itachi didn't look at me.

The light turned green.

The car moved forward in a direction I ran away from long ago.

"Itachi!" I screamed and jerked his arm but he barely budged. "What did he tell you? What did he say?!"

I felt my heart pound against my chest and my eyes began to burn. "Itachi, please…Why aren't you answering me?"

He moved his arm out of my grasp as the car came to a stop, I turned my head to look out the window beside me and I froze.

"Get out of the car." He said, his voice dead.

I didn't look at him and I didn't move. "…No." I whispered.

"Naruto."

"No!" I snapped, turning around. "I'm not going back there! Take me home! I want to go home!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "You can't do this to me!"

And suddenly…something shifted. My brain felt shot. Numbed. And my heart…felt loosened. My chest was ripping the whole in the center to new lengths and my eyes overflowed with tears as my hands shook at my lap. My throat felt closed. My world was utterly still. The only thing that was in front of me was a man whom I had thought I could trust…A man who I had loved once in my life. A man that had saved me from the depths of hell but then put me in a cage, only to return me from whence I came… A man who I had wished to betray; only to have him turn around and bite me back with much more…bone breaking force. I was lost now. I shook my head slowly…

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why can't you…" My words were lost to me.

I was broken. That had been the last straw. It had to have been. I didn't want to fight anymore…just wanted reason.

Itachi looked over my defeated form and for a moment I saw the guilt, but it was only for a moment.

"Get out of the car, Naruto. A room has been arranged and you will start work in two days time. If you try to run away they will find you. And the punishments will be nothing less than fatal."

I was barely listening to him, making a not to run away on purpose and hope they kill me when I'm found. Anything would be better.

"What about the debt?"

"It's been paid."

"Then why?" My voice was so small.

"I had to sell you to pay it off."

This news wasn't much of a surprise but I couldn't stop the pain it wrought upon me.

"There is no buying you back this time, Naruto. And you will behave."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my trembling hands and willing them to stop. Praying my tears to stop falling. "Yes." I agreed.

I moved mechanically, opening the door and stepping one foot out the door, but instead of just walking out I looked back…sort of. My eyes were still downcast, not wanting to look at him but I had my attention on his general direction.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

Only a part of me was interested and hopeful, but the rest…was just numb all around. Numb to any thoughts of any kind of hope or pleasure. I was going to be used and sold. A sell out. Worthless.

He wasn't looking at me either. This was fine. I couldn't blame him.

"No."

I let go of the breath I had been holding for whatever cause. Okay…

--

As I watched him drive off I stood very still and breaking ever so slowly. I didn't want to chase after him, I didn't want to go inside the building at my back, and I didn't want to think… But, of course, just because I didn't want something didn't mean I could stop it all from happening.

My thoughts ran wild.

One thought in particular.

'_Sasuke…what are you going to do?'_

He couldn't save me now. No one could.

I whipped my eyes. I'd need to do well here if I was going to be able to get any kind of freedom or rewards in the future. They weren't all treated like dirt here, right? I had no reason to hope for a better tomorrow…I was never going to let myself be so foolish again. But my heart was hurting. My whole body ached with sorrow. What had I ever done to deserve the life I was living? Itachi was yet another thought that plagued me. I had put too much of my faith in him. I should've known something like this was going to happen. That he was going to lose to Madara in the end just like everybody else. I was a fool to think either of the younger Uchihas could save me…Love me.

My tears…they were beginning to slow themselves.

I wasn't coping with my current situation. Not a chance. I was just…so tired of it all already. Why bother with myself any longer. All it did was serve to be my own downfall.

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

The door behind me opened and a soft female voice came to me.

"Are you, Naruto-kun?" she asked and I looked over my shoulder at the small girl. She was around my age, I thought. But she looked familiar. I wasn't sure from where though.

I nodded.

"Follow me please." She said quietly and I listened. Following her into the building and looking around and my future. Men and women alike smothering and fucking children of my age, dressed in kimonos of fine silk and satin. Moans and screams greeted my ears as I walked down the halls of paper walls and dimly lit candles.

None of this was new.

I recognized it all.

The girl in front of me was leading me to a room in the back. Whether it was going to my room again, I didn't know, but I knew the room as well.

The door was slid open when she said I was with her and my eyes of dimming azure met those of malicious crimson.

"Welcome home, Kitsune."

And I watched Madara's lips curl into a smirk as I was led forward, towards him like a dog to its new master. He was dressed in a black Kimono, the front open to his waist and the inside of it was red. He held a glass of what I assumed to be wine in his left hand as he reached out to me with the right. I took his hand with mine.

I could feel the frown on my face as the girl left us alone and the door was closed.

"Now now." He cooed. "Don't look at me like that, Naruto." He chuckled. "Or should I say, Kyuubi?"

I felt my whole body jerk at the name. I put my free hand to me head and the voice…That accursed voice bubbled up. Laughing again and screaming to be let out once more. I shuddered and Madara pulled me closer.

"No.." I tried to fight it all back but I lost.

Smoke fogged my senses and the last of my spirit died with one last prayer to the winds…

"…Sasuke."

--

THE END!

Well…Sell Out ended but that's not the end of this story. The sequel is in the process of being made. Sorry to say but you could think of this one as more of a prequel.

I'll see you all soon I hope!


End file.
